Aishiteru Hinata!
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya? Pair:NaruHina Chapter 9 UPDATE! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 1 – Ramuan Kasih Sayang

Naruto dan aliansi Shinobi akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan juga Uchiha Madara. Para shinobi langsung bergembira karena berhasil memenangkan perang dengan Akatsuki. Mereka pulang ke desa masing-masing dan langsung membuat pesta kemenangan. Walaupun banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan namun karena jasa mereka akhirnya perang berhasil dimenangkan.

Naruto bersama kawan-kawannya pulang ke desa dengan hati gembira. Sasuke pun akhirnya kembali ke desa. Setelah berpesta, beberapa hari kemudian Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, mengumumkan bahwa 6 bulan lagi Naruto akan diangkat menjadi Hokage karena jasanya yang begitu besar dalam peperangan. Naruto langsung gembira mendengar hal itu karena impiannya sejak kecil akan segera terwujud. Namun di malam ini, dia juga mempunyai rencana lain. Pada malam harinya dia segera ke rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu dan Sakura pun membukakannya.

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini", ujar Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, ada apa ya?", tanya Sakura bingung karena tidak biasanya Naruto datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bolehkah aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?", tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya, sebentar aku minta ijin ke orangtuaku dulu ya", ujar Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah", jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ayo pergi", ujar Naruto lalu mereka pun berjalan dari rumah itu.

Setelah lama berjalan mereka pun sampai di sebuah danau yang indah. Mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir danau itu.

"Lalu, Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?", tanya Sakura.

"Ehm..ng..itu…", ujar Naruto gugup lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, maukkah kau bertunangan denganku?", tanya Naruto sedikit gugup lalu menyodorkan kotak yang berisi cincin berlian yang begitu indah.

"Eh Naruto?", ucap Sakura kaget dan matanya terbelalak melihat cincin itu.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, maukkah kali ini kau menerima cintaku?", tanya Naruto.

"Naruto…", ujar Sakura menggantung.

"_**Kupikir inilah saatnya aku membalas semua hutang budiku pada Naruto…", pikir Sakura.**_

"Aku mau Naruto..", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sakura-chan…", ujar Naruto dengan terpana.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dan Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto sangat gembira karena kali ini cintanya telah terbalas. Setelah itu mereka ke rumah Sakura untuk membicarakan pesta pertunangan mereka dengan orangtua Sakura.

_Sementara itu di rumah Hinata_

Hinata sedang melakukan percobaan obat-obatan dan ramuan-ramuan. Sejak perang selesai, Hinata jadi semakin tertarik dengan dunia medis dan sangat menekuninya. Dia sering melakukan percobaan-percobaan ramuan untuk kesehatan tubuh. Tapi kali ini dia mencoba suatu ramuan yang agak beda. Dia mencampur beberapa bahan-bahan lalu menyatukannya di sebuah wadah. Setelah selesai ramuan itu terlihat seperti jus stroberi.

"Akhirnya selesai, ramuan kasih sayangku! Akan kucoba pada Neko dan Shiro agar mereka akur lagi!", ujar Hinata sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di dahinya.

Hinata meletakkan ramuan itu di meja kerjanya dan setelah itu dia segera ke kamarnya dan terlelap.

Besoknya Hinata bangun dengan keadaan segar dan dia segera mandi untuk bersiap ke RS Konoha. Selain sebagai shinobi, kini juga Hinata menjadi tenaga medis di RS Konoha. Setelah selesai sarapan dia segera menuju RS Konoha.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia melihat beberapa suster sedang berkerumun seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka dan dia segera mendekat.

"Ada apa ya, ada berita baru lagi?", tanya Hinata yang kini menghampiri suster-suster itu.

"Ya, Hinata-chan, kau tahu ketua Sakura akan segera bertunangan dengan calon Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!", ujar salah satu suster.

DEG

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terasa sesak mendengar pernyataan suster barusan. Naruto, orang yang selama ini dicintainya akan segera bertunangan. Hinata tahu Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi ketika waktu di perang, Naruto pernah memegang tangan Hinata dan memberi sedikit perhatian pada Hinata, Hinata pun menemukan sebuah harapan bahwa Naruto mulai menyukainya. Tapi semua harapan itu akhirnya pupus karena berita ini.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai dan lesu melewati suster-suster itu dan dia segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"_**Aku tak boleh egois! Asalkan Naruto-kun bahagia, aku juga pasti bahagia", batin Hinata.**_

Tapi tidak sadar air mata mulai keluar dari mata amethyst milik Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis…", gumam Hinata.

Beberapa hari kemudian pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura digelar. Pesta itu sangat megah dan mewah karena bantuan seluruh teman-teman Naruto. Prosesi tukar cincin pun dilangsungkan dengan sukses. Setelah itu acara berikutnya pun dilanjutkan. Naruto dan Sakura kemudian turun dari atas panggung untuk berbaur dengan undangan dan menyapa.

"Naruto, Sakura selamat ya! Semoga kalian bahagia!", ujar Ino yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sai.

"Arigatou Ino!", ujar Sakura lalu memeluk Ino.

"Hei Sai, kapan kau akan melamar Ino?", bisik Naruto pada Sai.

"Aku tak tahu, aku masih memikirkannya", ujar Sai.

"Hei, cepatlah sebelum dia direbut orang lain!", ujar Naruto.

Sai Cuma tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian menyapa tamu-tamu lainnya. Tapi di sudut ruangan Sakura melihat Hinata sedang menunduk dengan tatapan kosong sambil bersandar di tembok. Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Halo, Hinata! Ternyata kau datang!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Kau datang sama siapa?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku datang bersama Kiba dan Shino, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang minum-minum di sebelah sana, jadi aku segera memisahkan diri dari mereka. Selamat ya atas pertunanganmu ", ujar Hinata dengan senyum lemah.

"Arigatou, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? Akan kupanggilkan dia", ujar Sakura.

"Tidak! Tak usah Sakura-chan!", ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku mengerti, gomen ne Hinata…", ujar Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura-chan minta maaf?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi malah aku yang bertunangan dengannya, sekali lagi maafkan aku Hinata. Aku ingin mencoba mencintai Naruto dan sekaligus membalas Naruto atas segala kebaikannya padaku..", ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu Naruto dari dulu sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tolong bahagiakanlah dia, asal dia bahagia aku juga pasti ikut bahagia", ujar Hinata lirih kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tapi tetap memaksakan senyum.

"Hinata….", ujar Sakura lirih lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun menangis di pelukan Sakura.

"_**Aku tahu kau wanita yang baik Hinata, tapi aku tahu sekarang kamu pasti mengalami perih yang sangat menyakitkan…", batin Sakura.**_

Akhirnya pesta pertunangan itupun usai, para tamu satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Besok paginya, Hinata sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi ketika dia sedang membuat sarapan, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketok seseorang. Hinata segera berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata!", ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Boleh aku masuk?", tanya Naruto.

"Oh..ehh..i-iya…", ujar Hinata gugup.

Naruto pun memasuki rumah Hinata dan Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di ruang tamu.

"Naruto-kun silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman", ujar Hinata.

"Tak usah Hinata, aku kesini Cuma mau mengambil buku Sakura yang katanya ketinggalan di rumahmu", ujar Naruto.

"Oh itu ya, sebentar aku ambilkan", ujar Hinata lalu mulai berbalik.

"Tidak usah Hinata, biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri, kau sepertinya sedang sibuk memasak, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja. Dimana letak bukunya?", ujar Naruto.

"Ah buku itu ada di atas meja di ruang kerjaku. Buku bersampul hijau.", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan segera mengambilnya. Lho Hinata kamu Cuma sendiri? Mana ayah dan adikmu?", tanya Naruto.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan di Suna selama beberapa bulan, jadi aku Cuma sendirian disini.", ujar Hinata.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan segera mengambilnya", ujar Naruto lalu menuju ruang kerja Hinata sedangkan Hinata kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak.

Naruto akhirnya sampai didalam ruang kerja Hinata dan segera menemukan buku Sakura. Tapi mata Naruto kini tertuju pada minuman berwarna merah yang berada di sebelah buku Sakura.

"Minuman apa ini? Kelihatannya enak, aku minum ah. Pasti Hinata tak keberatan, dia kan sangat baik hati.", ujar Naruto lalu mulai meminum minuman itu sampai habis.

Setelah selesai meminum minuman itu, Naruto segera mengambil buku Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto pun pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Hinata.

"Hinata, aku sudah menemukan bukunya, aku pulang dulu ya", ujar Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku antar sampai pintu", ujar Hinata.

Mereka segera menuju pintu depan, tapi ketika mereka baru berada di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pusing.

"Aduh, kenapa kepalaku bisa tiba-tiba pusing seperti ini ya?", rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata cemas.

Hinata segera mendudukan Naruto di sofa karena Naruto terus mengeluhkan bahwa kepalanya sangat pusing. Tak lama kemudian Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

"NARUTO-KUN!", teriak Hinata.

1 jam kemudian Naruto mulai sadar. Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan dan melihat Hinata dengan pandangan cemas kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau sudah sadar?", tanya Hinata dengan sedikit cemas.

GREBB…

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun?!", ujar Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Sayang, jangan khawatir", ujar Naruto sambil mendekap lebih erat tubuh Hinata.

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun?", ujar Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"_**Naruto-kun memanggilku sayang? Apa yang terjadi padanya?", batin Hinata.**_

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mulai mencium leher Hinata dengan nafsu. Hinata sedikit mendesah dan mulai meronta dari dekapan Naruto. Tapi karena Naruto lebih kuat, Hinata agak susah melepaskan diri. Naruto malah lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun tolong lepaskan aku…, ujar Hinata lirih dan kini air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

SREGG….

Pintu terbuka dan dua orang masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata. Mereka pun kaget melihat Naruto yang terlihat bermesraan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto apa yang….", ujar Kiba kaget.

"Kiba-kun tolong aku!", rintih Hinata.

Kiba dan Shino segera menarik Naruto menjauh dari Hinata dan menjatuhkan Naruto di sudut rumah.

"Hei baka! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya? Beraninya kau berbuat mesum pada Hinata!", ujar Kiba geram.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Mengganggu saja!", ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei baka, kau ini sudah bertunangan! Tapi kau malah berbuat mesum dengan wanita lain, kau ini benar-benar gila ya!", ujar Kiba.

"Aku tidak gila! Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintai Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto keras.

"Eh?!", ujar Kiba, Shino dan Hinata kaget.

"Hei otakmu mulai korslet ya! Kemarin kau baru bertunangan dengan Sakura, tapi pagi ini kau malah bilang mencintai Hinata! Dasar gila kau!", ujar Kiba.

"Aku sungguh mencintai Hinata-chan! Kalau kau tak percaya aku akan segera mengakhiri pertunanganku dengan Sakura!", ujar Naruto.

"KAU! Apa yang terjadi denganmu baka!", ujar Kiba.

"Minggir, kalian mengganggu saja! Ayo Hinata-chan, kita pergi kencan yuk!", ujar Naruto yang kini berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

BUAKKHHH…..

Naruto pun terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Kepalanya dipukul sangat keras oleh Kiba. Naruto pun segera dibaringkan di sofa.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya Hinata? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begini?", tanya Kiba.

"Aku tak tahu, setelah Naruto-kun mengambil buku Sakura-chan dari ruang kerjaku, dia tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan pingsan, dan setelah dia sadar, dia langsung memelukku...", ujar Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan…."gumam Hinata lalu dia segera berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di dalam dia menemukan gelas yang berisi ramuannya telah kosong.

Hinata segera kembali ke ruang tamu dengan lesu.

"Ada apa Hinata, kau tahu sesuatu?", tanya Kiba heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"Ya, sepertinya Naruto-kun telah meminum ramuan kasih sayang itu", ujar Hinata lesu.

"Ramuan kasih sayang? Apa itu?", tanya Kiba.

"Hina-chan Sayang…", ujar Naruto yang kini telah sadar dengan senyum menggoda.

"Diamlah kau Naruto", ujar Shino datar.

"Hei kenapa aku diikat begini?", ujar Naruto yang kini diikat tangan dan kakinya dan berusaha meronta.

"Agar kau tak macam-macam pada Hinata. Jadi apa ramuan kasih sayang itu?", tanya Kiba lagi.

"Itu adalah ramuan yang kubuat untuk menstimulasi hormon. Jadi orang yang meminumnya akan menjadi cinta dan tergila-gila pada orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali sesudah dia meminum ramuan itu", ujar Hinata.

"Ja-jadi Naruto telah meminumnya, dan tergila-gila padamu?", tanya Kiba.

"Iya sepertinya begitu, karena aku menemukan gelas yang berisi ramuan itu di ruang kerjaku telah kosong…", ujar Hinata.

"Naruto, kenapa kau dari dulu tak pernah menghilangkan sifat bodohmu itu!", ujar Kiba geram.

"Aku tak peduli pada ramuan atau apalah itu, yang kutahu aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya kau mencintai Sakura-chan..", ujar Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan! Aku akan segera putus dengan Sakura agar kau bisa jadi milikku seutuhnya!", ujar Naruto.

"Tolong Naruto, jangan putus dari Sakura-chan, kumohon..", ujar Hinata memohon.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh?! Apa itu?!", tanya Hinata.

"Kau harus menerima cintaku dan menjadi kekasihku!", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?!", ujar Hinata kaget. Shino dan Kiba pun ikut kaget.

"Kau gila Naruto! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Sakura? Kau bisa dihajar sampai mati!", ujar Kiba.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya mencintai Hina-chan dan hanya mau bersamanya! Persetan dengan monster pink itu!", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun….", ucap Hinata lirih.

"_**Aku harus segera membuat penawarnya…"batin Hinata.**_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Halo semua! Marvelous-chan balik lagi dengan fanfic ke-4 saya dengan pair NaruHina lagi. Maaf kalo ceritanya sepertinya pasaran, tapi semoga kalian menikmati hiburan di fanfic ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan agak datar karena ini baru permulaan. Arigatou yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sekali lagi:

Mind To Review?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	2. Chapter 2

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 2 – The Guardian

Akhirnya Naruto dipaksa diseret keluar dari rumah Hinata oleh Kiba dan Shino. Naruto berusaha melawan, namun serangga Shino yang begitu banyak menahan Naruto membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Mereka akhirnya membawa Naruto ke apartemennya lalu dikurung oleh Kiba dan Shino. Kiba dan Shino terus berjaga agar Naruto tidak kabur. Sementara Hinata segera ke kantor Hokage untuk menemui Tsunade, dia ingin menceritakan masalah rumit itu pada Tsunade.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Hinata langsung berbicara pada Tsunade.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama mengganggumu..", ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Ada apa ya Hinata?", tanya Tsunade.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Ini mengenai Naruto-kun.", ujar Hinata.

"Ada apa lagi dengan dia itu?", tanya Tsunade.

Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Naruto. Dari dia yang membuat ramuan sampai Naruto yang akhirnya tergila-gila padanya.

"APA?! Benarkah itu?! Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya!", ujar Tsunade kaget.

"Benar Hokage-sama, jadi saya butuh bantuan Anda untuk mengatasi masalah ini", ujar Hinata.

"Benar, kalau dibiarkan Naruto bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku harus memikirkannya. Tunggu sebentar..", ujar Tsunade lalu berpikir.

"Sepertinya kau harus mempunyai seorang penjaga dan dia haruslah kuat sebanding dengan Naruto. Itu dia Uchiha Sasuke!", ujar Tsunade.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Benar Cuma Sasuke yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan Naruto. Dia pasti bisa melindungimu jika Naruto hendak berbuat macam-macam padamu", ujar Tsunade.

"Apa dia akan mau?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja dia harus mau. Aku akan memerintahkannya sebagai misi. Shizune cepat panggil Sasuke kemari!", ujar Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!", ujar Shizune lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya muncul bersama Shizune. Tsunade pun langsung mengatakan misi Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata menjelaskan lagi pokok permasalahannya dengan Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuke, misimu adalah menjadi penjaga Hinata agar Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata!", ujar Tsunade.

"Huh, merepotkan saja si baka Dobe itu! Selalu berbuat bodoh!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Kau mengerti misimu kan Sasuke? Jadi laksanakan dengan baik!", ujar Tsunade.

"Iya aku mengerti Hokage-sama!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi", ujar Tsunade.

"Baik, Hokage-sama, kami permisi. Arigatou!", ujar Hinata lalu membungkuk.

Hinata dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju rumah Hinata.

"Ehm, Sa-Sasuke-kun, kumohon kerjasama-nya, maaf merepotkanmu", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah Hinata. Hinata pun mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun sudah makan siang?", tanya Hinata.

"Belum", jawab Sasuke.

"Oh kalau begitu Sasuke-kun makan disini saja. Sebentar aku memanaskan makanannya dulu", ujar Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, makan siangnya sudah siap.", ujar Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke lalu berjalan bersama Hinata ke ruang makan.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini telah duduk di meja makan. Hinata sudah menghidangkan makanan yang terlihat enak.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun makanannya Cuma ini. Kuharap kamu menikmatinya", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan ittadakimasu, mereka berdua segera memulai makan siang mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam dan canggung. Hinata terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan sedangkan Sasuke pendiam seperti biasa. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun adalah sahabat baik bagi Naruto-kun kan?", tanya Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun juga menganggap Naruto-kun juga sebagai sahabat baik?", tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sih?", ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Go-gomen, jika itu menganggu Sasuke-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kuakui Naruto itu orang yang hebat. Walaupun dulu aku hampir membunuhnya beberapa kali, tapi dia tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Dan dia juga yang akhirnya menolongku keluar dari kegelapan dan membawaku ke jalan yang terang.", ucap Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya, Naruto-kun benar-benar baik ya", ujar Hinata.

"Hei kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang Naruto? Jangan-jangan kau….", ujar Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bu-bukan, aku tak menyukai Naruto kok… uups…", ujar Hinata keceplosan lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar kau menyukai Naruto, tapi sayang dia sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun juga tak sedih? Bukankah Sasuke-kun mulai menyukai Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata.

"Siapa bilang?! Mana mungkin aku suka sama gadis jelek seperti dia!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Oh maaf, kalau begitu aku akan mencuci piring ini dulu, Sasuke-kun bisa beristirahat", ujar Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke lalu menuju ruang tamu untuk duduk di sofa sementara Hinata ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Tiba-tiba…..

BRAK…..

"Hina-chan! Aku datang sayang!", teriak Naruto lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi langkah Naruto dihadang Sasuke.

"Kau tak bisa mendekati Hinata", ujar Sasuke yang kini menghadang Naruto.

"Apa!? Minggir Teme sedang apa kau disini?!", ujar Naruto keras.

"Aku diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk menjaga Hinata darimu, jadi tak kuijinkan kau mendekati Hinata!", ujar Sasuke.

"Heh! Kau berani menghalangiku! Awas kau ya!", teriak Naruto lalu bersiap dengan segel jurus, Sasuke pun bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!", teriak Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya terdiam sambil memandang Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kumohon jangan bertengkar!", ujar Hinata lalu mulai menangis.

"Hina-chan! Minggir Teme!", ujar Naruto lalu mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa menangis Hina-chan?", ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks..aku tak mau kalian berdua bertengkar…hiks…", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku sayang..aku tak bermaksud begitu. Sudah jangan menangis ya..", ujar Naruto lalu mencium atas kepala Hinata.

HInata pun mulai berhenti menangis dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto kemudian memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memandangnya lekat.

"Hina-chan sayang..percayalah padaku, aku takkan macam-macam padamu..Maaf jika waktu lalu aku tidak sopan menciummu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu setulus hatiku", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun…", ujar Hinata yang kini pipinya mulai memerah.

"Kau ini ternyata sangat cantik, aku begitu bodoh mau bertunangan dengan Sakura-chan, padahal ada dirimu yang sangat cantik dan manis", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun…", ujar Hinata yang kini tersipu malu.

"Hei Dobe, dasar gombal kau, ayo pulang sana!", usir Sasuke yang kini bersuara.

"Teme! Bisakkah kau diam sedikit? Aku sedang menikmati waktuku bersama gadis yang kucintai ini", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Dobe, kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya! Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura tau! Jadi tidak boleh kau mendekati wanita lain!", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan putus dengan Sakura sesegera mungkin. Agar aku bisa memiliki Hinata selamanya!", ujar Naruto.

"_**Dia benar-benar terpengaruh ramuan itu ya…", batin Sasuke.**_

"Biarpun begitu kau tak boleh sembarangan mendekati Hinata, aku sudah ditugaskan menjaganya, jadi lebih baik kau pergi! Pulang sana!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Dasar Teme! Menggangu kesenangan orang saja! Baiklah aku pergi dulu, tapi ingat aku akan datang kembali pada gadis manisku ini!", ujar Naruto.

CUP

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata singkat lalu segera berlari menjauh karena Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Wajah Hinata pun lebih memerah.

"Jaa Ne ANATA!", ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah itu.

"Dasar si baka Dobe itu!", ujar Sasuke ketus lalu memandang Hinata. Hinata terus memegangi bibirnya yang barusan dicium Naruto. Sasuke pun Cuma tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata.

"Ciuman pertamamu ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?", ujar Hinata kaget dan kini tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau istirahatlah, biar aku yang berjaga. Kata Shizune, kau boleh tak masuk kerja hari ini", ujar Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!", ujar Hinata lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya tapi belum bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto. Walaupun Cuma sekilas tapi sangat berkesan dengan Hinata. Karena itu pertama kalinya Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang sangat berbekas dalam ingatan Hinata.

"Jika ini mimpi Kami-sama, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini...",gumam Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata terlelap dalam tidur siangnya. Setelah dua jam tertidur, Hinata bangun dan segera menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Selamat sore Sasuke-kun!", sapa Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bosan disini Sasuke-kun? Terlihat kau tak bersemangat?", tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak. Ini misi harus kulaksanakan dengan baik", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun mau makan kue? akan kuambilkan di kulkas", tanya Hinata.

"Hn, boleh saja jika tak merepotkanmu", ujar Sasuke.

Hinata segera menuju kulkas untuk mengambil cake. Dia memotong cake itu dan meletakkannya di piring lalu menghidangkannya bersama teh pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou", ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memakan kuenya bersama Hinata. Suasana kembali hening.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita kumpul bersama teman-teman kita nanti malam? Sasuke-kun kan sudah lama tak kumpul-kumpul bersama-sama kami", tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kalau kau pergi, aku pasti mengikutimu. Aku kan ditugaskan untuk menjagamu", jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi Sasuke-kun bisakkah kau bersikap lebih hangat lagi pada orang? Karena kau terkesan dingin dan cuek. Bukan maksudku untuk menceramahimu, tapi menjadi ramah dan bersahabat dengan orang lain kan lebih baik", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyuman manis Hinata yang seperti dewi kecantikan.

"_**Tak kusangka ternyata Hinata begitu cantik...", batin Sasuke.**_

"A..ah iya akan kucoba..", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak berjanji bisa melakukannya dengan baik...", sambung Sasuke cepat.

"Hmm baiklah, kita akan berangkat pukul 7 malam ini. Ini adalah undangan dari Shikamaru dkk. Kita akan makan di Yakiniku Q", ujar Hinata lalu mengambil piring yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke dapur.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18.45. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke Yakiniku Q. Mereka pun keluar dari rumah dan segera menuju Yakiniku Q. Sesampainya disana terlihat kawan-kawan mereka telah berkumpul. Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di depan pintu. Hinata kemudian menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun cobalah sapa mereka!", bisik Hinata.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudah, cepatlah lakukan", ujar Hinata.

"Selamat malam!", sapa Sasuke.

"Eh?", ujar semua yang disitu kaget. Mereka heran karena Sasuke menyapa mereka. Biasanya Sasuke selalu dingin dan cuek.

"Oh Hinata dan Sasuke-kun! Ayo silahkan masuk!", ujar Ino.

Sasuke dan Hinata masuk dan duduk di berbeda tempat. Para pria berkumpul di meja kiri sedangkan para cewek berkumpul di meja kanan. Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Teme, kau tak berbuat macam-macam kan pada Hina-chan? Awas kau ya jika macam-macam, akan kubuat kau menyesal!", bisik Naruto.

"Baka Dobe, diamlah kau berisik!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke kenapa kau bisa bersama Hinata kesini?", tanya Kiba.

"Oh aku bertemu dengannya di jalan menuju sini, jadi kita sama-sama kesini.", ujar Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, hei sambil menunggu pesanan datang, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu?", tanya Kiba.

"Boleh saja ayo!", ujar Naruto antusias.

Para pria pun bermain kartu. Canda tawa mewarnai permainan mereka, karena Naruto dan Chouji sering berbuat konyol. Sasuke yang biasanya cuek pun sedikit tertawa melihat kelucuan mereka. Yang lain pun sedikit heran akan perubahan Sasuke tapi tak memperdulikannya karena terlalu asik bermain.

"Wah Sasuke kau menang terus ya! Kau begitu hebat!", ujar Rock Lee.

"Permainan ini terlalu mudah untukku", ujar Sasuke.

Sementara di meja sebelahnya para wanita sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei Hinata, kenapa kau bisa kesini bersama Sasuke?", tanya Ino.

"E-eh itu..", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah "jadian"?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Bu-bukan kok! Aku Cuma bertemu Sasuke di jalan, jadi kita bareng kesini", ujar Hinata.

"Oh begitu. Tapi kulihat Sasuke-kun agak berubah ya. Dia sekarang bisa menyapa dan tertawa. Padahal biasanya dia kan angkuh dan cuek", ujar Ino.

"Mu-mungkin Sasuke-kun ingin merubah sifatnya. Tapi itu bagus bukan?", ujar Hinata.

"Benar, dia jadi lebih terlihat tampan dari sebelumnya hihihi..", ujar Ino sambil terkikik.

"Hei-hei Ino ingat kau sudah punya Sai", ujar Tenten.

"Iya-iya aku bercanda kok hehehe", ujar Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Hei jidat kau melamun ya?", ujar Ino yang kini melihat Sakura tengah melamun sambil melihat para lelaki yang sedang bermain kartu.

"E-eh? Apa?", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Kau ini melamun saja daritadi, apa sih yang kaupikirkan?", tanya Ino.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok", ujar Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan membawa pesanan makanan mereka. Setelah menghidangkannya di meja mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia. Yang paling lahap seperti biasa adalah Chouji. Mereka makan sambil bercerita dan diselingi candaan-candaan.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka selesai dengan acara mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka pun kini berada di pintu depan restoran itu dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Setelah lama berjalan Sasuke dan Hinata kini tiba di rumah Hinata lalu masuk kedalam.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bisa tidur di kamar kosong sebelah sana", ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk kamar.

"Tak usah Hinata, aku tidur di sofa saja, supaya lebih gampang untuk berjaga", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tak apa-apa, kau istirahatlah. Ini sudah larut malam.", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Selamat Malam Sasuke-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Hn, selamat malam", jawab Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke-kun sepertinya mulai berubah sedikit, ini bagus sekali!", batin Hinata.**_

Tengah malam, tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun karena merasa haus. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil minum di ruang makan. Tapi ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke dia terkejut. Sasuke sedang duduk sambil memandang sebuah foto dan anehnya Sasuke menangis! Hinata mendekat secara diam-diam.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun ternyata benar menyukai Sakura-chan ya?", tanya Hinata yang kini di belakang Sasuke.

"Eh? Hinata? Apa yang..?", ujar Sasuke kaget.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 update! Disini si Sasu muncul sebagai penjaga Hinata. Maaf kalo ceritanya agak gaje dan datar. Author akan berusaha memperbaiki.

Sebelum itu balas review dulu:

Black market: tentu saja naruhina tetap the best! Arigatou!

Kaoru Mouri : Arigatou! Ok aku lanjutin!

KAZUKI ELDS: Masih rahasia, namun kemungkinan besar NaruHina hehehe..

Guest : Ok gue lanjutin! Hinata kan memang terlalu baik jadinya gitu deh! Arigatou sudah baca!

Guest : Ok! Arigatou!

Guest : Ok! Gue lanjutin! Arigatou!

Arigatou buat yang sudah sempat baca fic ini. Mohon para readers terutama silent reader untuk bisa memberikan saran lewat review..

Review please?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA...


	3. Chapter 3

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 3 – Sasuke-nii-chan!

**Tengah malam, tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun karena merasa haus. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil minum di ruang makan. Tapi ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke dia terkejut. Sasuke sedang duduk sambil memandang sebuah foto dan anehnya Sasuke menangis! Hinata mendekat secara diam-diam.**

"**Jadi Sasuke-kun ternyata benar menyukai Sakura-chan ya?", tanya Hinata yang kini di belakang Sasuke.**

"**Eh? Hinata? Apa yang..?", ujar Sasuke kaget.**

"Itu foto Sakura-chan kan? Kenapa Sasuke-kun memandanginya sambil menangis?", tanya Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau masih bangun, cepat tidur sana!", ujar Sasuke ketus lalu menyembunyikan foto itu di sakunya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!", usir Sasuke geram.

"Tak kusangka Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang pengecut. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri", ujar Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang?! Pengecut?! Kau tahu apa tentang diriku!?", tanya Sasuke geram.

"Ya pengecut, yang Cuma bisa memendam perasaannya sendiri. Jika orang terus-terusan memendam perasaannya, lama-lama sakit itu akan bertumpuk dan membuatnya lebih sesak lagi.", ujar Hinata.

"Cih!", umpat Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kutanya apa benar Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata tegas.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Maka Sasuke-kun harus mengungkapkannya. Walaupun diterima ataupun ditolak yang penting Sasuke-kun telah mengungkapkannya, setelah itu Sasuke-kun pasti akan merasa lega", ujar Hinata.

"Be-benarkah itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, aku sudah mencobanya dulu pada Naruto-kun. Aku telah bilang aku mencintainya waktu dia melawan Pain. Walaupun dia belum memberi jawaban sampai sekarang, aku lega telah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang kupendam sejak lama padanya.", ujar Hinata.

"Tapi mungkin Sakura kini telah sangat membenciku, mengingat aku sudah pernah mencoba membunuhnya beberapa kali. Lagipula dia kini sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi jika terus dipendam maka Sasuke-kun lama-lama akan semakin sakit, jadi sebaiknya Sasuke-kun harus mengungkapkannya pada Sakura-chan", ujar Hinata.

"Hm, akan kucoba..Arigatou Hinata", ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun!", ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ng Hinata, bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku? Kau ini bagiku seperti adik yang selalu menyemangatiku dan membuatku sedikit berubah.", ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan senang sekali memiliki kakak seperti Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun juga mirip seperti Neji-nii yang selalu melindungiku", ujar Hinata.

"Jadi kupanggil kau sekarang Hinata-chan", ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Sasuke-nii-chan! Hihihi!", ujar Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

Setelah itu Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, sementara Sasuke juga telah tertidur di sofa.

Besoknya, pagi-pagi buta seseorang mengetok pintu dengan semangat.

"Hina-chan! Naruto-kun yang ganteng ini datang lagi! Buka pintunya sayang!", teriak Naruto dari pintu depan.

"Cih! Si baka dobe sudah datang lagi!", umpat Sasuke lalu menuju ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Hina...Lho Teme kau ngapain disini? Kau menginap di rumah Hina-chan?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ditugaskan menjaganya! Mau apa kau kesini sepagi ini?", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui gadisku yang paling cantik! Minggir kau biarkan aku masuk!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak boleh, Hinata-chan sedang tidur, tidak boleh diganggu", ujar Sasuke sambil menghalangi Naruto masuk.

"Sasuke-nii-chan, siapa itu?", tanya Hinata dari dalam.

"Sayang ini aku! Hei biarkan aku masuk Teme!", teriak Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghalanginya.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang tak boleh! Ya tak boleh!", ujar Sasuke sambil terus menghalangi Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling dorong-mendorong. Tapi tiba-tiba kaki Naruto tersandung kaki Sasuke lalu tubuh Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh di lantai seperti posisi orang berciuman. Namun naasnya Hinata telah sampai di pintu dan melihat mereka berdua.

"KYAAA...Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-nii-chan YAOI!", teriak Hinata histeris lalu terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam.

"Ti-tidak Hina-chan kau salah paham! Ini gara-gara kau Teme!", ujar Naruto kesal.

"Bukan ini gara-gara kau Dobe!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera menyusul Hinata ke dalam untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian ini Yaoi!", ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi takut.

"Kau salah paham Hina-chan, aku masih normal kok. Aku kan sangat cinta padamu, mana mungkin aku mau sama si Teme ini! Najis deh!", ujar Naruto.

"Kau yang najis Dobe!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tadi berciuman?", tanya Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera menjelaskan kecelakaan barusan pada Hinata. Hinata akhirnya mengerti dan percaya pada cerita mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak Yaoi", ujar Hinata lega.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sangat menginginkanmu!", ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai lalu mulai mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun sedikit ngeri melihat wajah mesum Naruto.

"Baka, selama aku disini, kau takkan bisa macam-macam pada Hinata-chan!", ujar Sasuke sambil menghalangi Naruto.

"Cih Teme! Tapi kenapa kau menambahkan suffix –chan di belakang nama Hinata?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja karena kini aku menganggap Hinata adalah adikku, benarkan Hina-chan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Itu benar Sasuke-nii-chan!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?", tanya Naruto kaget sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dobe, sebaiknya kau mengurus Sakura saja, dia kan tunanganmu, jangan selalu meninggalkannya, lama-lama dia akan curiga", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku Cuma cinta pada Hina-chan, aku tak peduli lagi pada Sakura!", ujar Naruto.

"Baka! Apa kata orang-orang jika melihatmu setiap hari kesini? Statusmu sekarang masih tunangannya Sakura jadi kau harusnya lebih sering dengannya.", ujar Sasuke.

"Iya Naruto-kun, benar yang dikatakan Sasuke-nii, sebaiknya kau harus memerhatikan Sakura-chan daripada aku", tambah Hinata.

"Tapi sayang aku...", ujar Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto-kun bisa datang kesini kok setiap hari menemuiku tapi jangan tinggalkan Sakura-chan ya..", ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Hinata-hime aku tambah mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto lalu mendorong Sasuke sampai terjatuh dan memeluk Hinata erat. Pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Hinata kembali merasakan pelukan hangat Naruto. Dia sungguh menyukai pelukan ini. Tapi dia tahu Naruto hanya mencintainya karena pengaruh obat, jadi Hinata tidak berharap banyak dan berusaha untuk cepat membuat penawarnya. Agar perasaan palsu ini segera berakhir.

"Naruto-kun se-sesak...", ujar Hinata yang kesesakan karena Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Go-gomen sayang...", ujar Naruto lalu mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kau janji ya takkan meninggalkan Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kau harus jadi kekasihku", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan Naruto juga nyengir.

"Hei Dobe, sudah cukup! Pergi atau kuseret paksa kau keluar!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Iya-iya aku pergi! Jaa ne Hina-chan! Aishiteru yo!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menuju pintu depan.

"Jaa Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata.

"Cih, akhirnya si Dobe pergi juga, dia memang merepotkan", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hahaha begitulah Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar baka dia itu!", umpat Sasuke.

"Ng, Sasuke-nii sebentar aku akan membuat sarapan, kau tunggulah di meja makan", ujar Hinata.

"Sini biar aku ikut membantu", ujar Sasuke.

"Sudah tak usah, nanti merepotkan Sasuke-nii, nanti biar aku saja yang masak", ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, kumohon aku juga ingin belajar memasak sedikit", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Ayo Sasuke-nii!", ujar Hinata lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

Mereka berdua kemudian memulai memasak di dapur. Hinata menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu dan Sasuke memotong-motong sayur. Mereka berdua bekerjasama dengan kompak walaupun seringkali Sasuke sedikit teledor dalam mengerjakan tugasnya karena jarang memasak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam, masakan mereka telah siap dihidangkan. Mereka segera meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di meja makan dan duduk untuk segera sarapan.

"Ittadakimasu!", ujar mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua segera melahap makanan itu. Selesai makan mereka segera bersiap untuk pergi ke RS Konoha. Hari ini Hinata akan mulai bekerja kembali. Setelah sudah siap berangkat, mereka segera menuju RS Konoha.

Sesampainya di RS Konoha, para suster berbisik-bisik melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun datang! Dia sangat tampan ya!", ujar salah satu suster.

"Tapi kenapa dia datang bersama Hinata ya? Jangan-jangan mereka...", ujar suster lain.

"Aku iri pada Hinata. Hinata sepertinya sangat serasi dengan Sasuke-kun", ujar suster lain.

Sasuke dan Hinata melewati koridor dan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!", sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo Hinata! Eh?", sapa Sakura lalu kaget karena ada Sasuke di sebelah Hinata.

"Hai Sakura", sapa Sasuke sambil senyum tipis.

"Eh..Ha-Hai Sasuke-kun", jawab Sakura sedikit kaget karena tak biasanya Sasuke menyapanya.

"Sakura-chan aku ke ruang kerjaku dulu, ayo Sasuke-nii!", ujar Hinata lalu berlalu bersama Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka selalu berdua?", gumam Sakura heran.

Hinata telah sampai di meja kerjanya. Hinata melakukan kerjaannya seperti biasa tapi selalu diawasi Sasuke. Setelah jam kerja habis mereka berdua segera pulang ke rumah Hinata.

Setelah mereka makan malam dan ngobrol sedikit, mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

"Hoam...ngantuk sekali, selamat tidur Sasuke-nii-chan..", ujar Hinata.

"Hn, selamat tidur Hinata..", ujar Sasuke lalu mereka berdua menuju tempat tidur masing-masing.

Hinata segera terlelap di kasurnya. Namun pada saat tengah malam, dia merasa aneh, tiba-tiba gulingnya terasa hangat dan di puncaknya seperti memiliki rambut. Hinata segera membuka matanya dan membelalak kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata kaget dengan pipi memerah karena saat ini Naruto telah mendekapnya dengan erat di tempat tidur.

"Sayang, kau terbangun ya? Maaf ya mengganggu tidurmu, ayo kita tidur lagi, aku sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini...", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi sebenarnya kita tak boleh tidur satu ranjang seperti ini..", ujar Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu yang lembut dan mungil ini.. Aku sangat keenakan", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata.

"Kumohon ya Hina-chan, malam ini saja. Aku ingin kita berpelukan seperti ini. Aku janji takkan berbuat macam-macam padamu.", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah tapi malam ini saja ya...", ujar Hinata.

"Arigatou sayang", ujar Naruto lalu mengecup pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata pun tersipu malu karena perlakuan Naruto. Wajahnya makin memerah. Naruto kemudian mengeratkan dekapannya dan menarik kepala Hinata bersandar di dadanya.

"_**Dada Naruto-kun begitu hangat, aku sangat senang bisa seperti ini dengan Naruto-kun..", batin Hinata**_ lalu Hinata tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun terlelap. Naruto masih memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan penuh cinta sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Hina-chan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.", gumam Naruto.

Sementara itu ternyata di balik pintu Sasuke mengamati mereka berdua dan mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan.

"_**Kuharap nantinya kau takkan menyakiti Hina-chan, Dobe", batin Sasuke.**_

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kamar itu dan pergi keluar rumah. Sasuke kemudian menuju ke tengah desa untuk singgah di kedai teh untuk menghangatkan badan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat. Sasuke kemudian masuk ke sebuah kedai teh dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang duduk membelakanginya dan sedang meneguk teh hangat. Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup, duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Hai Sakura!", sapa Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Kau tak bisa tidur ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, begitulah, apa Sasuke-kun juga tak bisa tidur? Ini kan sudah larut malam.", ujar Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah", ujar Sasuke.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke-kun sering bersama-sama Hinata. A-apa kalian berdua sudah jadian?", tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Jadian? Hahaha, tentu tidaklah, aku sekarang Cuma menganggap Hinata sebagai adikku.", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Adik? Kenapa bisa begitu Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku dan Hinata sering bertemu dan jalan-jalan bersama. Akhirnya kita semakin akrab dan memutuskan untuk menganggap hubungan kami sebagai persaudaraan", jawab Sasuke.

"Oh begitu..", ujar Sakura. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sedikit lega karena Sasuke hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai saudaranya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Baik-baik saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit aneh. Waktu dulu dia selalu menemaniku kemana-mana dan selalu genit padaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang bersamaku dan pergi entah kemana", ujar Sakura.

"Oh begitu", ujar Sasuke.

"Kulihat Sasuke-kun sudah mulai berubah ya sejak akrab dengan Hinata. Sasuke-kun yang sekarang lebih ramah dan hangat.", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum manis.

Sasuke pun terpana melihat senyuman manis Sakura. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"**Aku berubah hanya untukmu Sakura...Mungkin ini saatnya kukatakan padanya", batin Sasuke.**

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu...", ujar Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu...", ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh?", ujar Sakura kaget. Matanya terbelalak sehabis mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Be-benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hahahahaha, aku Cuma bercanda Sakura! Jangan dianggap serius!", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Sakura langsung merasa kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke Cuma bercanda. Dia kecewa karena sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Maaf ya Sakura, jangan diambil di hati", ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun..", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Ini sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya kita pulang", ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm baiklah..", jawab Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berjalan pulang. Kebetulan rumah Sakura dan Sasuke searah sehingga Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai di rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Sakura. Jaa!", ujar Sasuke.

"Jaa, Sasuke-kun", ujar Sakura lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan memutar arah untuk kembali ke rumah Hinata. Sasuke terus memikirkan kejadian barusan di kedai bersama Sakura.

"Aku bodoh ya, tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar...", gumam Sasuke lalu menghela napas dalam.

Sementara Sakura sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Sakura sedang menangis terisak-isak.

"Ukh, Sasuke-kun aku masih mencintaimu... Masih sangat cinta padamu...", gumam Sakura lirih. Pipinya basah karena air mata. Dirinya masih terasa sakit karena merasa dipermainkan Sasuke tadi.

Besok paginya, mentari kembali bersinar. Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Naruto masih sedang memeluknya Tetapi Naruto masih tertidur.

"_**Wajah Naruto ternyata sangat tampan jika sedang tertidur...", batin Hinata**_ lalu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat senyuman Hinata. Naruto segera membalas senyuman Hinata dan Hinata wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau sedang mengagumi wajah tampanku ya sayang?", tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ti-tidak kok!", ujar Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu dong, kita kan sekarang sepasang kekasih", ujar Naruto lalu membelai pipi mulus Hinata.

"Ta-tapi..Naruto-kun itu sekarang bertunangan..hmphh..", ujar Hinata lalu tiba-tiba tangan Naruto membekap mulut Hinata.

"Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi soal tunangan itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu Hina-chan, bukan gadis lain!", ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

" Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Ingatlah Hina-chan, gadis yang kucintai hanya dirimu seorang. Tak ada gadis lain yang akan mampu membuatku berpaling darimu", ujar Naruto.

"_**Kuharap ini benar-benar perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Naruto-kun, tapi kenyataannya ini Cuma pengaruh ramuan itu...", batin Hinata**_ lalu raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

Tiba-tiba Naruto lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata kaget dan mulai gugup karena sudah menebak yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya entah kenapa tak bisa menolak saat Naruto mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Naruto pun memperdalam ciumannya dan Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Setelah mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, mereka segera menghentikan adegan ciuman itu.

"Itu bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Hina-chan, jadi kumohon jangan ragukan perasaanku ini padamu. Aishiteru Hinata", ujar Naruto lembut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Aishiteru yo...", ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun segera berpelukan. Tubuh Naruto terasa hangat bagi Hinata. Sementara Naruto merasakan tubuh lembut Hinata dan tak ingin segera melepaskannya. Namun pelukan mereka terganggu akhirnya dengan teriakan Sasuke.

"DOBE! Keluar dari kamar Hinata! Atau kutendang kau keluar!", teriak Sasuke ketus.

"Teme! Kau mengganggu saja! Tidak lihat aku dan sayangku ini sedang bermesraan!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Aku tak peduli! Pulang sana! Atau kupakai genjutsu-ku agar kau berbuat hal yang memalukan di tempat umum!", ujar Sasuke.

"Teme! Awas kau ya! Sayang, aku pulang dulu ya, nanti aku balik lagi!", ujar Naruto lalu beranjak dari kasur Hinata. Namun Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan mencium dahi Hinata singkat. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Naruto segera berlari karena Sasuke telah melemparkan deathglarenya dan bersiap dengan Sharingannya.

"Jaa Ne, Hina-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah itu.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Hina-chan, Dobe tak berbuat macam-macam kan padamu tadi malam?", tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa", jawab Hinata.

"Hina-chan, sebaiknya kau segera membuat penawarnya. Aku tak mau kau terus-terusan menanggung beban ini..", ujar Sasuke lalu mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Aku akan segera membuatnya. Supaya perasaan palsu Naruto kepadaku segera berakhir.", ujar Hinata lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"_**Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu kembali pada Sakura-chan..", batin Hinata**_ lalu tersenyum pahit.

To Be Continued...

Yak chapter 3 update. Disini sudah diceritakan Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya dan Sasuke sebenarnya mencintai Sakura begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi hapus jauh-jauh anggapan SasuHina-nya ya..

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada gaje, kuharap para readers terhibur sedikit dng ff ini..

Saatnya balas review:

Saku-chan NaruFhia: Ya itu pasti SasuSaku and NaruHina forever!

Black market: Ok! Arigatou! Tapi suatu saat Hinata mungkin akan buat penawarnya karena dia tak mau Naruto mencintainya hanya karena pengaruh ramuan seperti itu.. Itu sama saja cinta yang dipaksakan..

Mr. Xavier: Ok! Tapi karena Sasu slalu dekat Hinata, mungkin dia akan muncul di tiap chap.., tpi pairnya NaruHina kok, ngak ada SasuHina-nya..

Jihanfitriana: Ok! Arigatou buat RnR-nya

ShinRanXNaruHina: Nggak, Sasu cuma ngangap Hina sbgai adiknya doank kok.. Mungkin slightnya ada SasuSaku.. Ini fic ttp NaruHina

Nitya-chan: Arigatou buat RnR-nya!

JearlytheNinja: Ok! Arigatou! NaruHina dong!

Makasih banyak yg sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, apalagi yg mau review. Soalnya author butuh saran dri readers sekalian..

Sekali lagi,

Mind To Review?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	4. Chapter 4

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 4 – Hadiah

Hari-hari dilewati seperti biasa oleh Hinata. Namun yang sedikit berbeda adalah setiap malam Naruto datang ke rumah Hinata dan tidur bersama sambil berpelukan. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit risih akan hal ini tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak kehangatan yang diberikan Naruto. Walaupun mereka berdua tidur di satu ranjang tapi Naruto tidak berani berbuat yang macam-macam pada Hinata. Karena Naruto sudah berjanji terlebih lagi ada Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi mereka.

Namun hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan, Naruto diberikan misi oleh Tsunade di desa Kusagakure. Naruto sebenarnya enggan pergi karena nantinya tak bisa bertemu Hinata. Tapi karena ini misi, jadi terpaksa dia harus pergi. Sementara dalam waktu seminggu ini akan Hinata manfaatkan untuk membuat penawar ramuan kasih sayang. Dia meneliti bahan-bahan yang bisa dibuat penawar setelah menganalisa formula ramuan kasih sayang itu. Dalam pembuatan penawar itu juga Sasuke ikut membantu dan mengawasi Hinata. Akhirnya dalam waktu seminggu penawar itu telah selesai.

"Fuh, akhirnya penawar ini selesai", ujar Hinata sambil mengelap keringat.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Hina-chan, beristirahatlah dulu", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, tinggal diberikan pada Naruto-kun dan semua akan menjadi seperti semula.", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau yakin takkkan apa-apa Hina-chan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Dobe setelah mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya bersamamu", ujar Sasuke cemas.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan hal itu, makanya aku minta bantuan Sasuke-nii untuk menemani Naruto sesudah dia normal kembali.", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya", ujar Hinata.

"_**Naruto-kun besok adalah hari terakhirmu mencintaiku...", batin Hinata.**_

Besoknya, Naruto kembali ke desa Konoha di sore hari. Misi itu lumayan berat tapi Naruto berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Setelah melapor pada Hokage, Naruto segera ke apartemennya. Dia segera mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan diri. Tapi ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya, alangkah kagetnya dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Hi-Hina-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Apa salah jika kekasihmu mengunjungi apartemenmu?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh bukan begitu, tunggu sebentar aku pakai baju dulu", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil bajunya dari lemari dan memakainya di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai memakai baju, Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa malu-malu gitu? Pakai handuk tadi juga ngak apa-apa kok, ayo duduk sini", ujar Hinata menggoda lalu mengisyaratkan Naruto agar duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto heran dan meneguk ludahnya melihat penampilan Hinata sekarang ini. Hinata Cuma menggunakan gaun tidur yang tipis dan seksi sehingga dadanya menonjol dengan seksi. Naruto langsung berpikiran mesum dan segera menerjang Hinata di tempat tidur.

"Jangan terburu-buru dong Naruto-kun, kita main pelan-pelan", ujar Hinata.

"Hina-chan, aku sudah tak tahan lagi", ujar Naruto lalu mereka berdua memulai dengan ciuman panas diatas ranjang. Naruto pun mulai menelesuri setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata. Sementara Hinata Cuma mendesah-desah. Tapi ketika Naruto mulai membuka celananya, Hinata segera menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto-kun, aku belum siap untuk itu", ujar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Hina-chan, aku sudah ngak tahan lagi nih...", ujar Naruto.

"Kau kan janji padaku takkan berbuat macam-macam, maka kumohon kali ini aku belum bisa, aku belum siap untuk itu", ujar Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti sayang", ujar Naruto lalu merapikan kembali celananya. Hinata pun merapikan gaunnya yang kusut karena adegan panas barusan.

"Ini adalah hadiah pertama dariku karena kau telah menyelesaikan misi dan kembali dengan selamat. Sekarang akan kuberikan hadiah kedua", ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu Hina-chan?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tunggulah disini, aku segera kembali, saat kupanggil kau segera ke ruang makan ya..", ujar Hinata lalu ke dapur apartemen Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hinata memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sayang! Ayo sini!", panggil Hinata.

"Aku datang sayang!", ujar Naruto lalu bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Ini adalah hadiah keduaku!", ujar Hinata.

Naruto kaget melihat apa yang ada di meja makan. Meja telah ditata dengan taplak yang indah dan dihias dengan bagus. Lalu sudah terhidang makanan-makanan enak di atas meja. Ditambah dengan lilin yang berada di tengah meja.

"Candle light dinner untuk kita berdua", ujar Hinata.

"Astaga sayang, ini sangat indah! Aku tambah mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Ayo kita segera makan!", ujar Hinata. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka segera duduk berhadapan.

Mereka berdua menikmati makanan dengan ceria. Mereka makan sambil ngobrol dan bercanda. Di sela makan Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun suka dengan makanan ini?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja! ini sangat enak. Pasti kau yang memasaknya kan?", tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah, aku senang Naruto-kun menikmatinya", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang sekali hari ini. Banyak hadiah yang kudapat dari gadis tercintaku ini", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Naruto-kun apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?", tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto.

"Hmm, Arigatou..", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata segera membereskan piring dan membawanya ke dapur. Lalu kembali duduk bersama Naruto di meja makan.

"Naruto-kun ada lagi satu hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu, dan ini yang terakhir..", ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu Hina-chan?", tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Naruto mulai berpikir tentang tempat tidur lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, kuambil dulu ya!", ujar Hinata lalu menuju ke dapur.

"Baiklah...", ujar Naruto sedikit kecewa karena harapannya tentang tempat tidur tak terwujud.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membawa segelas minuman berwarna merah seperti jus stroberi.

"Minumlah ini Naruto-kun, ini adalah minuman spesial yang dibuatku untuk Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan gelas itu pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, sayang..", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana? Enak, Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Enak sekali sayang! Ini jus paling enak yang pernah kuminum!", ujar Naruto lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepala Naruto mulai merasa pusing. Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan.  
"Ukh..kepalaku pusing sekali...", rintih Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Naruto-kun beristirahat dulu di kamar", ujar Hinata lalu mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun...Aku senang walaupun Cuma sebentar kau bisa mencintaiku dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama...", gumam Hinata lalu mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul dan segera menemui Hinata di kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana, berjalan dengan baik?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, sekarang giliran Sasuke-nii untuk menemani Naruto-kun setelah dia bangun nanti. Aku pergi dulu", ujar Hinata lalu keluar dari rumah Naruto.

Sasuke Cuma terdiam dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan nanar.

2 jam kemudian, Naruto mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Lho Teme, sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Dobe, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, kepalaku sedikit pusing tapi...", ujar Naruto lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Hinata.

Naruto kemudian berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila dan mengamuk-ngamuk. Untuk Sasuke ada disitu dan menahannya. Karena Naruto sudah sulit dikendalikan, maka Sasuke menggunakan jurusnya untuk membuat Naruto tertidur lagi.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tapi sekarang sedang hujan deras. Hinata sedikit menggigil kedinginan tapi tidak peduli dan terus duduk di bangku itu.

"Naruto-kun maafkan aku...maaf...", gumam Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hinata sedang apa kau disini?", tanya orang itu.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti, ayo kuantar kau pulang!", ujar Kiba.

Kiba dan Hinata mulai meninggalkan taman itu dan menuju ke rumah Hinata dengan ditutupi oleh payung Kiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa sendirian di taman pada saat hujan deras seperti ini?", tanya Kiba.

"Ah ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kiba-kun. Aku Cuma sedang banyak pikiran", ujar Hinata pelan.

"Apa karena masalah Naruto?", tanya Kiba.

"..."

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Kiba pun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Segera ganti bajumu dan istirahatlah. Jangan terus memikirkan masalah Naruto, rilekslah sedikit. Aku pergi dulu ya!", ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah. Arigatou, Kiba-kun..", ujar Hinata.

Hinata kemudian masuk ke rumahnya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Hinata membaringkan diri di kasurnya dan mulai menangis lagi. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

Besok paginya, Hinata terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di dapurnya dan sedang memasak.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-nii!", sapa Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan, bagaimana kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas.

"Aku baik kok. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Seperti perkiraanmu, dia langsung seperti orang kesetanan dan ngamuk-ngamuk. Setelah dia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersamamu. Dia merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena merasa telah mengkhianati cintanya.", ujar Sasuke.

"A-aku akan segera minta maaf padanya..", ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Itulah kebodohannya sendiri karena telah sembarangan meminum ramuan itu", ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, jika aku tak meletakkannya sembarangan, pasti hal ini takkan terjadi. Jadi ini juga salahku..", ujar Hinata.

"Kau ini memang terlalu baik ya imoutou-ku..Ya sudah, lakukan sesukamu", ujar Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-nii", ujar Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memasak bersama Sasuke. Hinata juga membuat lebih untuk diberikan kepada Naruto. Karena Hinata tahu Naruto suka ramen, maka dia membuat ramen pagi ini. Setelah ramen itu telah jadi, Hinata segera meletakkannya di tempat makanan untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Setelah semua siap, Hinata bersiap untuk mengantarkannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke-nii aku pergi dulu ya!", ujar Hinata.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan!", ujar Sasuke.

Hinata bergegas ke apartemen Naruto. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, Hinata segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Aduh, siapa sih lagi yang datang pagi-pagi begini..", ujar Naruto ketus.

Naruto segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Dia pun kaget melihat Hinata setelah membukakan pintu.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!", sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau kesini?", tanya Naruto sinis. Matanya memandang tajam Hinata.

"A-aku ingin memberikan ini pada Naruto-kun. Ini ramen spesial kesukaan Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan ramen itu pada Naruto.

BRAKK...

Ramen itu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Naruto ke lantai. Kuahnya berceceran di lantai. Hinata terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Aku tak butuh itu! Aku membencimu sialan!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata lirih matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena ramuan bodohmu itu, aku telah mengkhianati Sakura-chan walaupun untungnya dia tak tahu. Pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!", ujar Naruto geram.

Hinata segera berlari dari rumah Naruto sambil berlinangan air mata. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia hendak minta maaf tapi Naruto malah mengusirnya dengan kasar. Hinata segera kembali ke rumah dan menuju kasurnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Sasuke Cuma terdiam dan memandang sedih pada Hinata.

"Si Dobe benar-benar keterlaluan! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran!", gumam Sasuke geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sementara di rumah Naruto, Naruto sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Kenapa setelah aku membentak Hinata, aku merasa sangat bersalah ya?", gumam Naruto.

"Tidak, dia yang telah membuatku mengkhianati Sakura-chan. Aku sangat membencinya! Aku Cuma cinta pada Sakura-chan!", ujar Naruto lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain di pikiran Naruto.

"**Apa benar begitu?", tanya suara itu.**

"Tentu saja! Aku tak meragukan hal itu!", ujar Naruto.

"**Tapi apa kau tak merasa ada yang hilang dari dirimu?", tanya suara itu lagi.**

"Yeah, setelah dipikir-pikir saat dulu aku bersama Hinata, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kudapat selama bersama Sakura-chan.", ujar Naruto.

"**Ya dan kehangatan itu Cuma bisa diberikan Hinata hanya untukmu seorang. Kau merasa begitu karena sebenarnya kau ada perasaan padanya"**, ujar Suara itu lagi.

"Tidak, aku memang merasa sangat hangat jika bersama Hinata. Tapi aku Cuma cinta Sakura-chan! Aku tak mencintai gadis lain!", ujar Naruto.

"**Kau hanya belum bisa menemukan perasaan yang sebenarnya di dalam hatimu..", ujar suara itu lagi.**

"Pokoknya aku mencintai Sakura-chan dan membenci Hinata titik!", ujar Naruto.

Jika dilihat percakapan tadi, Naruto seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

Besoknya, Hinata tidak masuk kerja karena masih dilanda kesedihan dan merasa kurang fit. Maka Sasuke memutuskan ke rumah sakit untuk meminta ijin. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia bertemu dengan Sakura di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ohayo Sakura!", sapa Sasuke sambil senyum.

"Ohayo", ujar Sakura datar.

"Ng, Sakura bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tapi jangan disini", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi Cuma sebentar ya, karena banyak pekerjaan yang ingin kulakukan", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah kita bicara di ruanganmu saja ya?", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah", ujar Sakura lalu mereka berdua segera menuju ruang kerja Sakura.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Sakura.

"Sakura..aku mencintaimu", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau bercanda lagi bukan?", ujar Sakura.

"Tidak aku serius! Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu berulang kali. Tapi kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin bersama wanita yang mencintaiku selama ini. Tolong maafkan aku Sakura", ujar Sasuke sambil berlutut.

"Sasuke-kun...", ujar Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh cinta padamu Sakura. Masih adakah kesempatan untukku bersamamu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kau tahu, aku sekarang telah bertunangan dengan Naruto."ujar Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli! Kalau perlu akan kurebut kau darinya! Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aishiteru yo!", ujar Sakura kemudian memeluk Sasuke lalu mulai menangis.

"Aku senang mendengar itu Sakura. Sakura-chan aishiteru...", ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka hal ini. Sebenarnya aku juga masih memendam rasa pada Sasuke-kun. Arigatou Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

"Aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah menungguku sangat lama", ujar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sakura dibuka...

SREGG...

"Sakura-chan!..."

"Na-NARUTO!", ujar Sakura dan Sasuke kaget.

To Be Continued...

Yak chapter 4 update! Yah disini Hinata udah buat penawarnya dan Naruto jadi normal kembali. Maaf ya kalo Naruto dibuat jadi kejam begitu pada Hinata (tuntutan peran wkwkwk). Namun pasti mereka bersatu kembali kok karena tak ada yang bisa memisahkan NaruHina (kecuali maut dan Kishimoto-sensei tentunya hehehe). Disini juga Sasuke dah nembak Sakura dan akhirnya mereka jadian namun kepergok Naruto. Nanti chap selanjutnya akan terjadi sedikit konflik.

Oh iya disini Hinata jdi agresif kayak gitu karena ingin mnyngkan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sblum jdi normal kembali.

Ok saatnya balas review:

Black market: Ok! Pasti! Naruto pasti akan mencintai Hinata walaupun nanti ada sedikit konflik. Mungkin orang ketiga gue akan pake Shion. Thx buat Read n Review-nya!

Jihan fitrina: Ok! Silahkan! Thx buat RnR!

Aftu-kun: di chap ini sasuke akhirnya nembak sakura dan jadianlah mereka tapi kepergok naruto. Mmng sasuke n hinata dibuat family lumayan cocok, gue akan coba bkn fic familinya. Thx buat RnR!

Saku-chan NaruFhia: Ya, sasuke jadi lebih ramah karena Hinata. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugerah ET: Hahaha gue juga sih tapi itu tuntutan peran disini (wkwkwkwk). Ok! Thx buat RNR!

Sanner uchiha: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Lavender bhity-chan: ya aku juga senang buatnya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan mulai rada gaje. Author akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Arigatou buat para readers yg udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review fanfic ini.

Mohon saran dan komen para readers lewat review. Karena smakin banyak review, author makin semangat lanjutin fic ini!

Sekali lagi:

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	5. Chapter 5

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 5 – Naruto VS Sasuke!

"**Aku tak peduli! Kalau perlu akan kurebut kau darinya! Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu!", ujar Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke-kun, aishiteru yo!", ujar Sakura kemudian memeluk Sasuke lalu mulai menangis.**

"**Aku senang mendengar itu Sakura. Sakura-chan aishiteru...", ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.**

"**Aku sungguh tak menyangka hal ini. Sebenarnya aku juga masih memendam rasa pada Sasuke-kun. Arigatou Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.**

"**Aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah menungguku sangat lama", ujar Sasuke.**

**Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sakura dibuka...**

**SREGG...**

"**Sakura-chan!..."**

"**Na-NARUTO!", ujar Sakura dan Sasuke kaget.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?! Beraninya kau memeluk Sakura-chan sembarangan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Na-Naruto, kumohon dengarlah penjelasanku...", ujar Sakura.

"Aku mencintai Sakura-chan, Dobe. Dan aku ingin merebutnya darimu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau Teme! Sakura-chan adalah tunanganku!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Walaupun tunanganmu, apa dia mencintaimu? Kenyataannya di hatinya Cuma ada aku!", ujar Sasuke.

"TEME!", ujar Naruto geram lalu maju untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Naruto hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi pukulan itu meleset karena Sasuke dengan gesit menghindarinya. Naruto mencoba menyerang Sasuke berkali-kali tapi Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Kumohon jangan bertarung!", teriak Sakura.

"Hoi Dobe, kita selesaikan ini tempat lain!", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Teme!", teriak Naruto geram.

Mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit lewat jendela. Lalu dengan cepat keluar dari desa Konoha dan berhenti di tengah hutan.

"Tak kusangka kita harus bertarung lagi seperti ini", ujar Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!", teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyou Sharingannya dan Naruto menggunakan chakra kyuubinya. Pertarungan pun dimulai. Mereka saling menyerang dengan jurus andalan masing-masing.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Sementara itu Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit untuk segera menyusul mereka berdua. Tapi di tengah jalan menuju gerbang desa, dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK...

"Auw..ittai..", rintih Sakura.

"Auw...", rintih orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Lho, Hinata?", tanya Sakura kaget, ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, bukannya kau ijin sakit? Kenapa ada disini?", tanya Sakura.

"A-aku Cuma belanja bahan makanan sebentar, karena sudah mulai kehabisan. Kenapa Sakura-chan buru-buru begitu?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh iya! Naruto dan Sasuke mereka sedang bertarung! Aku harus menghentikannya!", ujar Sakura panik.

"APA?! A-aku ikut Sakura-chan!", ujar Hinata.

"Ayo kita bergegas!", ujar Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata segera berlari dengan cepat menuju hutan setelah dideteksi dengan byakuugan Hinata.

Sementara di hutan, Sasuke dan Naruto masih bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka berdua mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk saling menghabisi.

"Teme! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku! Aku sudah mati-matian menyelamatkanmu, tapi ini balasanku padaku!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Dobe! Kaulah yang awalnya menganggu!", teriak Sasuke.

"Kubunuh kau sekarang! Hyahh! Rasengan!", teriak Naruto lalu menyerang dengan Rasengan.

Sasuke dapat menghindari serangan Naruto dengan gesit. Sasuke segera balik menyerang Naruto.

"AMATERASU!"

Api hitam segera muncul dari mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Sasuke. Tapi untungnya Naruto dapat menghindarinya. Naruto menggunakan kagebunshinnya untuk menyerang Sasuke balik. Tapi Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Susano'o miliknya.

"Cobalah menyerangku Dobe! Hahahaha!", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Awas kau TEME! Terima ini! OODAMA RASENGAN!", ujar Naruto lalu semua kagebunshinnya membentuk oodama rasengan dan menyerang susano'o milik Sasuke. Tapi Susano'o Sasuke sangat kuat pertahanannya sehingga serangan itu tak mempan.

"Khukhukhu, Cuma segitu kemampuanmu Dobe? Ternyata calon Hokage tak sekuat yang kukira", ujar Sasuke sambil senyum meremehkan.

"Teme! Akan kuhabisi kau!", teriak Naruto geram.

Naruto segera memaksimalkan chakra kyuubi dan berubah menjadi mode kyuubi. Dia segera membentuk bijuudama.

GROAR...

Bijuudama yang ekstra besar segera melesat menuju Susano'o Sasuke. Susano'o mencoba menahan serangan itu tapi ternyata tidak cukup kuat sehingga Susano'o pun terlempar beserta Sasuke. Sasuke terbentur di pohon dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Ukh, sial dia kuat sekali...", ujar Sasuke sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Teme? Kau puas? Akan segera kuakhiri ini!", ujar Naruto yang kini menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sayangnya kau yang harus berakhir!", ujar Sasuke yang kini tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto dan bersiap dengan pedangnya.

JRASSHH...

"Ohok!.."

Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini ditusuknya.

"Hi-Hina-chan!", ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Ohok...Sasuke-nii...ohok...", ujar Hinata lirih, mulut dan perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sasuke segera mencabut pedangnya dan menahan tubuh Hinata yang akan ambruk.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada disini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinata...", ujar Naruto yang juga kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau menolong orang bodoh ini!?", tanya Sasuke geram.

"Karena aku mencin...", ujar Hinata lalu dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HINATA!", teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Hinata! Sasuke-kun!", teriak Sakura yang kini datang menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Hinata! Kenapa dia Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura kaget karena kini Hinata telah berlumuran darah.

"A-aku tak sengaja menusuknya dengan pedang. Sebenarnya aku hendak menusuk Dobe, tapi dia melindungi Dobe sehingga dialah yang tertusuk. Sakura-chan cepatlah tolong dia!", ujar Sasuke panik.

"Ba-baiklah!", ujar Sakura.

Sakura segera menggunakan chakra medisnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Hinata. Sementara Sasuke memandangnya dengan cemas. Naruto Cuma terdiam dan mematung melihat itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau mengingat kejadian barusan.

"_**Ke-kenapa Hinata melindungiku? Padahal aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku membencinya...", batin Naruto.**_

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit agar diberi perawatan yang lebih intensif", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah akan kupakai Shunshin no Jutsu agar kita cepat sampai!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bergegas Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

Sasuke segera membentuk segel jurus dan dengan sekejap mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto masih berdiri mematung disitu. Mata Naruto menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sasuke dan Sakura segera membawa Hinata ke ruang UGD karena luka Hinata cukup parah. Hinata tertusuk di perut dan cukup dalam. Tubuh Hinata juga kesemutan karena pedang Sasuke dialiri chidori.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggulah diluar aku dan teman-temanku akan segera menolong Hinata", ujar Sakura.

"Selamatkan dia ya Sakura-chan! Dia adalah imoutou-ku yang berharga", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku janji Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura lalu membawa Hinata ke dalam ruang UGD bersama beberapa ninja medis lainnya.

Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa karena kelelahan setelah pertarungan dengan Naruto ditambah lagi dengan kejadian ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bodoh sekali, masih mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu...", gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Teme..."

"Dobe! Mau apa kau disini?!", ujar Sasuke geram. Matanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Buat apa kau tanya-tanya keadaannya?! Bukannya kau membencinya!? Pergi sana! Dasar orang tidak tahu diri!", ujar Sasuke geram sambil mencengkram baju Naruto.

"Ta-tapi gara-gara aku dia...", ujar Naruto.

"Ya itu memang salahmu bodoh! Gara-gara kau dia begini! Lebih baik kau pergi darisini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Ba-baiklah aku pergi...", ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan pergi dengan langkah gontai.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, aku pasti akan langsung membunuhmu Dobe!", gumam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju taman Konoha. Dia duduk di bangku taman itu. Dia duduk dalam diam dan tatapannya kosong. Tapi pikirannya sedang kacau kali ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah pada Teme! Tapi kenapa aku diam saja waktu dia tadi memarahiku?!", gumam Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Hinata melindungiku? Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, tetapi kenapa dia masih menolongku?", gumam Naruto lagi.

"Karena dia sangat mencintaimu, baka!", ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ki-kiba!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Kau ini begitu bodoh ya? Kau benar-benar orang yang tak peka!", ujar Kiba.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku! Ta-tapi kenapa ya Hinata bisa melindungiku sejauh itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena rasa cinta yang besar padamu bodoh, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga di matanya.", ujar Kiba.

"O-orang yang berharga?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan bercerita sedikit padamu. Dulu sebenarnya aku menyukai Hinata", ujar Kiba.

"Eh?", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Ya, bagiku dia adalah gadis tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya dan ingin selalu melindunginya. Tapi dia selalu hanya memperhatikanmu Naruto. Di pikirannya dan hidupnya hanya selalu ada bayang-bayangmu. Itu sebabnya dulu aku membencimu, gara-gara kau, perhatian Hinata hanya selalu tertuju padamu bukan padaku yang padahal selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku selalu merasa kesal jika dia bercerita tentangmu. Itu sebabnya waktu ujian chuunin dulu, saat kita berhadapan, aku ingin sekali menghabisimu! Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa akulah yang lebih kuat dan lebih pantas di sisi Hinata. Tapi akhirnya aku kalah dan menerima bahwa kau ternyata lebih kuat dari aku. Walau dibuat seperti apapun, Hinata takkan mampu berpaling darimu. Rasa cintanya begitu besar padamu. Dia ingin selalu memperhatikanmu dan melindungimu. Akhirnya aku menyerah, karena mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata. Namun kau tak pernah memperhatikannya! Perhatianmu cuma selalu tertuju pada Sakura. Aku ingin sekali menghabisimu, jika melihat Hinata menangis karena kau! Tapi itu kutahan, karena aku tak ingin menyakiti Hinata, karena baginya kau sangat berharga. Jadi sadarlah Naruto! Ada wanita yang begitu mencintaimu dan memperhatikanmu tapi kau abaikan! Tolonglah sadar dan berusaha membuat Hinata bahagia!", ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

"Ki-Kiba aku..", ujar Naruto.

"Dia banyak berkorban padamu Naruto! Dia mencoba melindungimu waktu kau terdesak oleh Pain! Dia juga yang memberi semangat waktu kau mulai putus asa karena kematian Neji di perang waktu itu! Dia juga tetap tegar sewaktu kau terpengaruh ramuan itu dan membuatnya berkorban perasaan! Tidak cukupkah itu membuktikan dia sangat mencintaimu?!", ujar Kiba.

"Kiba, Arigatou sudah menceritakan semua itu..", ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, aku sudah terlalu lama bercerita, aku pulang dulu ya!", ujar Kiba lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ya, Arigatou sekali lagi", ujar Naruto.

_**"Ternyata Hinata begitu mencintaiku..Aku ini sangat bodoh tak menyadarinya..", batin Naruto.**_

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Sasuke masih menunggu dengan cemas. Operasi Hinata sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam. Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan UGD dengan perasaan cemas. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. 15 menit kemudian, Sakura dan Shizune keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaan Hina-chan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Lukanya cukup parah. Tapi kami berhasil menyembuhkannya. Tapi dia harus banyak istirahat dulu", ujar Sakura.

"Syukurlah...Arigatou Sakura-chan..", ujar Sasuke lega lalu memeluk Sakura dan mencium dahi Sakura.

"Sudah ah Sasuke-kun, malu dilihat orang..", ujar Sakura tersipu malu.

"Ehem, kenapa kalian begitu mesra? Apa kau berniat selingkuh Sakura?", tanya Shizune.

"Ehng itu...", ujar Sakura gugup.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sakura..."

"Eh, Naruto?", ujar Sakura kaget. Sasuke dan Shizune pun ikut kaget melihat kemunculan Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sakura lebih pantas bersama Sasuke daripada aku. Karena mereka berdua saling mencintai. Jadi lebih baik aku mundur saja", ujar Naruto.

"Ja-jadi begitu?", tanya Shizune.

"Ya, kuharap kau bisa membahagiakan Sakura, Teme. Aku merelakannya padamu.", ujar Naruto.

"Do-Dobe kau...", ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto, Arigatou!", ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih begitu. Kalian berdua ini memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sakura pun tersenyum simpul sedangkan Sasuke Cuma tersenyum tipis. Shizune juga tersenyum.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu menemui nona Tsunade ya, Jaa ne!", ujar Shizune lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Tapi dia harus dirawat dulu beberapa hari disini sampai tubuhnya pulih sempurna.", ujar Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya, syukurlah...", ujar Naruto lega.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah begini? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Seperti bukan kau saja", ujar Sasuke heran.

"Hmm, manusia kan bisa berubah kapan saja!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"_**Kuharap kau bisa berubah sepenuhnya Dobe..."batin Sasuke.**_

"Hei ini kan sudah mulai petang, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen. Aku yang traktir deh!", ujar Naruto.

"Tumben kau baik begini Dobe. Kesambet apa kau ini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ah aku Cuma ingin team 7 berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Ayo kita pergi!", ujar Naruto.

"OK!", ujar Sakura semangat.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Mereka segera menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Lalu Naruto memesan tiga porsi ramen istimewa. Setelah pesanan siap mereka segera melahap ramen itu.

"ITTADAKIMASU!", ujar mereka serempak.

Mereka makan sambil ngobrol dan bercanda. Tak ada lagi yang mengungkit kejadian-kejadian yang lalu-lalu. Inilah suasana team 7 seperti waktu masih genin dulu. Akrab dan penuh canda tawa.

"Habis ini, kita balik ke rumah sakit ya? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"_**Semoga kau mulai berusaha mencintai Hina-chan, Dobe...", batin Sasuke.**_

Sesudah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, mereka segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera menuju kamar inap Hinata. Terlihat Hinata masih terlelap dan diberi infus. Mereka Cuma memandang nanar ke arah Hinata. Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Hina-chan, gomen ne, aku sudah menusukmu dengan pedang. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh..", ujar Sasuke lembut.

Setelah dua jam menunggui Hinata sambil ngobrol, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan, ini sudah larut malam", ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, hei Naruto kau tak pulang?", tanya Sakura.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin menjaga Hinata sedikit lagi", ujar Naruto yang masih duduk sambil memandangi Hinata.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Jaa ne!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka berdua beranjak dari kamar itu.

Sementara Naruto duduk di bangku di sebelah kasur Hinata sambil memandangi Hinata. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto merasakan tangan Hinata yang mulus dan lembut itu.

"Kau ternyata begitu cantik Hinata..Kenapa aku sampai begitu bodoh tak memperdulikan gadis secantik dirimu..." gumam Naruto.

Lalu kemudian Naruto membelai lembut pipi Hinata lalu mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata...kamu begini gara-gara aku...", ujar Naruto lirih dan mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh...hiks...maafkan aku...maafkan aku...hiks...", gumam Naruto sambil terisak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto terlelap. Namun tangannya tetap memegang tangan Hinata.

Besok paginya, Hinata mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi betapa kagetnya dia melihat Naruto yang kini terlelap di tepi kasurnya. Dan tangan Naruto memegang tangannya. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah karena hal itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun", panggil Hinata.

"Engh..Hinata..kau sudah bangun...", ujar Naruto yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ng, Naruto-kun yang menjagaku tadi malam?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya, begitulah...EH?", ujar Naruto lalu kaget karena tangannya masih memegang tangan Hinata. Naruto langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf Hinata...", ujar Naruto gugup, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Hinata Cuma tertunduk malu karena wajahnya juga mulai memerah.

SREGG...

"Hina-chan! Kau sudah sadar?", ujar Sasuke yang langsung masuk lalu mendorong Naruto dan kini duduk dekat Hinata.

"I-iya Sasuke-nii..", ujar Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata!", sapa Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Lho?", ujar Hinata lalu heran karena SasuSaku bisa datang bareng seperti itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mulai baikan. Pasti tak lama lagi aku akan pulih kembali.", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku ya sudah menusukmu. Aku tak mengira kau akan muncul dan melindungi Naruto seperti itu..", ujar Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa Sasuke-nii, itu sudah konsekuensi dari perbuatanku. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-chan bisa datang bareng kemari?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh..i-itu...", ujar Sakura gugup.

"Kami berdua sudah jadian", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Dia sudah memutuskanku Hinata dan akhirnya aku dan Sasuke-kun bisa jadian", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang masih duduk diam di lantai.

Sakura lalu mendekati Hinata dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Jadi kau bisa mendekati Naruto lagi! Berusahalah!", bisik Sakura lalu tersenyum. Wajah Hinata memerah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ng, aku keluar dulu ya, mau cari makanan..", ujar Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Tidak, biar kami saja yang mencari makanan, kau jagalah Hinata disini", ujar Sasuke.

Kemudian SasuSaku keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, maafkan aku ya. Gara-gara kau melindungiku, kamu jadi terluka seperti ini", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Ng, maafkan aku juga karena telah berbuat kasar padamu kemarin-kemarin. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang sembarangan minum kepunyaan orang lain", ujar Naruto.

"Ng, tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Maafkan aku juga waktu aku masih terpengaruh ramuan itu, aku hendak meniduri...", ujar Naruto.

"Stop Naruto-kun, jangan ungkit yang itu! Aku malu!", potong Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Ma-maaf, sekali lagi aku minta maaf", ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa memutuskan Sakura-chan? Bukankah Naruto-kun sangat cinta pada Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata.

"Ah itu, aku mulai sadar bahwa Sakura mencintaiku dengan terpaksa. Selama ini dia Cuma mencintai si Teme. Jadi aku rela merelakannya pada Teme. Karena mereka itu saling mencintai", ujar Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak sedih?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Awalnya sih sedikit sedih. Tapi ada orang yang menyadarkanku dan memotivasiku dan aku mulai menyadari apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata lalu mencium tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou karena sudah memperhatikanku selama ini, sekarang giliranku untuk membalas semuanya", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum kepada Hinata.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 5 update juga. Maaf kalo kali ini alurnya dipercepat soalnya aku ngak tahan lihat NaruHina pisah lama-lama XD. Akhirnya Naruto merelakan SasuSaku bersama dan tampaknya mulai memperhatikan Hinata.

Nah chapter depan bakal full NaruHina, saya janji deh :D Tapi juga ada kejutan di akhir chapnya.

Balas review dulu:

Black market: Mungkin saya akan libatkan Kiba di konflik berikutnya, tunggu aja ya.. Arigatou buat RnR-nya!

Dewiekasari: Arigatou! Tapi maaf sepertinya saya ngak bisa libatkan gaara di keadaan ini. Mungkin di fic lainnya. Thx buat RnR

Jihan fitrina: ya Naruto mmng ngak bisa kontrol emosinya, jdi gitu deh. Arigatou buat RnR-nya!

Bunshin Anugerah ET: Hahahaha. Sepertinya dugaanmu tepat di chap ini NaruSasu bertarung. Ya Sasuke mmng sengaja karena Naruto telah menyakiti Hinata dan mmng sungguh2 ingin merebut Sakura dari Naruto. Thx buat RnR

Audhitaputri: Arigatou. Saya akan coba memperpanjang. Begitulah cinta segi 4 seperti di anime. Chap berikut akan full NaruHina. Thx buat RnR

Yuan: Gomen kalau agak kaku, author msh tergolong baru di ffn, jdi masih banyak kekurangan. Akan berusaha saya perbaiki. Thx buat RnR

Nectarinia: ceritanya disini sih, ayah dan adik Hinata dan beberapa anggota keluarga lain sedang ada urusan di luar desa, jadinya hanya tinggal Hinata bersama beberapa maid. Sasuke kan diberi misi oleh Hokage jadi pasti sudah diberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Thx buat RnR-nya.

Neko chan: Ng, orang ketiganya juga ngak ngaruh2 amat disini. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang. Naruto disini sudah ikhlasin SasuSaku bersama dan mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata karena perkataan Kiba. Thx buat saran dan RnR-nya

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak kaku dan alurnya cepat, author masih banyak kekurangan. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki agar ceritanya lebih baik lagi.

Makasih bagi para readers yg sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca terlebih mereview fic ini, semoga dapat menghibur readers sekalian. Mohon saran para readers lewat review ya?

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	6. Chapter 6

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 6 – A Promise

"**Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa memutuskan Sakura-chan? Bukankah Naruto-kun sangat cinta pada Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata.**

"**Ah itu, aku mulai sadar bahwa Sakura mencintaiku dengan terpaksa. Selama ini dia Cuma mencintai si Teme. Jadi aku rela merelakannya pada Teme. Karena mereka itu saling mencintai", ujar Naruto.**

"**Apa Naruto-kun tidak sedih?", tanya Hinata lagi.**

"**Awalnya sih sedikit sedih. Tapi ada orang yang menyadarkanku dan memotivasiku dan aku mulai ****menyadari apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya****", ujar Naruto.**

"**Eh****?", tanya Hinata bingung.**

**Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata lalu mencium tangan Hinata.**

"**Arigatou karena sudah memperhatikanku selama ini, sekarang giliranku untuk membalas semuanya****", ujar Naruto ****lalu**** tersenyum kepada Hinata.**

"Na-Naruto-kun!", gumam Hinata kaget karena dicium tangannya. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu dan memperhatikanmu Hinata", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala karena wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

SREGG...

"Kami kembali, ini makanan untukmu Hinata", ujar Sakura yang kini memasuki kamar Hinata bersama Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka membawa makanan untuk sarapan.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!", ujar Hinata.

Kemudian Sakura membuka plastik makanan tersebut dan menuangkan bubur tersebut ke piring.

"Ini makanlah, Hinata", ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan piring itu ke Hinata.

"Mana piringnya Sakura-chan biar aku menyuapi Hinata", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil piring itu dari Sakura.

"Tak usah Naruto-kun, nanti merepotkanmu", ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, kan sudah kubilang aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah dia segera menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu aaa...", ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan makanan yang disuapi Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata merasa sangat senang diperhatikan oleh Naruto seperti ini.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berbisik-bisik di belakang NaruHina.

"Sasuke-kun, tampaknya Naruto mulai membuka hatinya pada Hinata ya?", bisik Sakura.

"Yah mungkin saja...", gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau dari sini mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang mesra sekali ya? hihihi", bisik Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke sambil terus memandangi Naruto dan Hinata.

"_**Kuharap kau bisa membahagiakan imoutou-ku, Dobe..", batin Sasuke.**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Naruto telah menyuapi makanannya sampai habis.

"Na-Naruto-kun, arigatou. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu...", ujar Hinata.

"Ah, tak usah sungkan begitu Hinata", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hinata kau sudah selesai makan? Kami pergi dulu ya. Semoga kau lekas sembuh", ujar Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata dan mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Cepat pulih ya Hina-chan..", ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-nii", ujar Hinata membalas senyum Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kesal.

"_**Apa-apaan itu dia mencium Hinata dengan mesra sekali...", batin Naruto**_ sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dobe, jaga Hina-chan baik-baik ya, awas kau berbuat macam-macam padanya!", ujar Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu bersama Sakura.

"Iya-iya Teme!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Jaa Hinata!", ujar Sakura.

"Jaa Sakura-chan, Sasuke-nii!", ujar Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berdua di ruangan itu. Suasana terasa sedikit canggung. Namun Naruto kembali memecah keheningan.

"Kau hebat ya Hinata, bisa merubah si Teme menjadi ramah seperti itu", ujar Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun bisa saja. Aku ngak berbuat banyak kok. Sebenarnya Sasuke-nii itu orang yang baik tapi mungkin karena masa lalunya yang kelam, dia dulu seperti itu. Aku Cuma membantunya sedikit agar bisa bersikap lebih baik", ujar Hinata.

"Oh begitu, keadaannya memang mirip sepertiku, kehilangan orangtua pada umur kami masih kecil, sebab itu aku ingin berteman dengannya. Kami seperti mempunyai ikatan yang khusus karena keadaan yang sama itu. Awalnya aku sedih sekali karena aku dijauhi oleh orang-orang desa karena Kyuubi dalam tubuhku. Tapi sejak aku bertemu teman-temanku, aku merasa keberadaanku mulai diakui. Aku juga sangat senang karena kini orang menganggapku sebagai pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi", ujar Naruto.

"Ya Naruto-kun kau memang hebat. Kau yang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Kau juga yang telah merubah dan menyelamatkan hidupku. Awalnya dulu aku sangat depresi dan putus asa karena merasa diriku sangat lemah. Tapi sejak ujian chuunin dulu kau menyemangatiku, aku merasa tersadar bahwa aku bisa bersemangat lagi menjalani kehidupan dan berusaha untuk lebih kuat lagi. Keberadaanmu sangat penting bagiku Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu karena dulu kau pernah melindungiku dan selalu memperhatikanku. Kali ini aku akan membalas semuanya.", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata kemudian membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum termanisnya.

5 hari telah berlalu. Hinata kini sudah sembuh total dan diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Selama 5 hari itu Naruto selalu menemani Hinata. Mereka saling bercakap dan bercanda. Naruto berusaha untuk membuat Hinata bahagia. Hinata sangat senang akan hal itu karena Naruto kini memperhatikannya seperti dulu dia sangat memperhatikan Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Kepulangan mereka disambut oleh ayah Hinata, Hiashi dan adik Hinata, Hanabi yang baru pulang dari luar desa.

"Tadaima, Otou-san, Hanabi-chan", sapa Hinata.

"Okaeri, Hinata-nee-chan bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Hanabi cemas.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Aku sudah sembuh", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Hiashi terus menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama, maafkan saya yang tak sengaja menusuk Hinata. Saya benar-benar menyesal telah melibatkan Hinata dalam keadaan itu", ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena gara-gara melindungiku Hinata jadi terluka seperti itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf", ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

Tapi Hiashi masih memandang mereka dengan tajam. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Otou-san, kumohon maafkan mereka. Ini juga kebodohanku yang berbuat nekat seperti itu. Kumohon Otou-san mau memaafkan mereka", ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hn", gumam Hiashi lalu berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Arigatou Hiashi-sama!", ujar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hina-chan, kami pergi dulu ya. Beristirahatlah dulu di rumah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.", ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"I-iya Sasuke-nii", jawab Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii? Kenapa Hinata-nee-chan memanggil Sasuke-san seperti itu?", tanya Hanabi bingung.

"A-aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku, Hana-chan. Jadi aku memanggilnya begitu", ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku kan adik nee-chan, jadi berarti orang yang dianggap kakak oleh nee-chan berarti kakakku juga. Bolehkan Sasuke-nii-chan?", ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak keberatan kok punya dua adik. Malah yang ini tampaknya lebih imut", ujar Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Hihihi. Arigatou Sasuke-nii-chan!", ujar Hanabi sambil terkikik.

"Hei bagaimana dengan aku? Aku juga mau dipanggil nii-chan oleh Hanabi-chan", ujar Naruto.

"Ah malas. Naruto-san lebih cocok dipanggil Naruto no baka. Habisnya bodoh sih", ujar Hanabi ketus.

"Hei Hana-chan jangan berkata seperti itu pada Naruto-kun! Tidak sopan!", ujar Hinata.

"Tapi itu cocok untuk orang sepertinya. Karena wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Weee", ujar Hanabi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini sungguh berbeda dengan nee-chanmu ya? Awas kau ya kuberi kau pelajaran!", ujar Naruto.

"Sini tangkap aku weeee", ejek Hanabi lalu mulai berlari.

"Anak nakal kemari kau!", ujar Naruto lalu mengejar Hanabi.

"Sasuke-nii, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Naruto-kun mulai memperhatikanku. Lalu mulai banyak orang yang menyayangiku", ujar Hinata.

"Ya, asal kau bahagia. Akupun ikut bahagia", ujar Sasuke.

"Hinata mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari penantianmu yang begitu lama pada Naruto", ujar Sakura.

"Kuharap begitu", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang-bincang. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya pamit untuk pulang.

"Hinata kami pulang dulu ya. Hari sudah semakin sore. Semoga kamu bisa kembali bekerja secepatnya", ujar Sakura.

"Iya, aku pasti akan segera kembali bekerja.", ujar Hinata.

"Hina-chan, sampai ketemu besok", ujar Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku saja hehehehe", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Iya Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata.

"Jaa Hinata!"

"Jaa!"

Mereka bertiga lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kemudian Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Dua hari kemudian Hinata sudah mulai bekerja lagi di rumah sakit. Rutinitas dilakukan seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini Hinata lebih semangat karena Naruto sering mengunjunginya dan selalu mengantarnya pulang. Akhirnya jam kerja telah usai dan waktunya pulang. Hinata segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Ternyata Naruto telah menunggunya di pintu gerbang rumah sakit.

"Sudah selesai Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kau sudah lama menunggu Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja sampai. Ayo pulang", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baik", ujar Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata segera beranjak dari rumah sakit itu.

Di perjalanan pulang ke rumah Hinata, Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata, besok kau libur kan?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Ng..i-itu…besok..ma-maukkah..kau..kencan denganku?", tanya Naruto gugup.

"Eh?", ujar Hinata kaget. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Hinata Cuma terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"_**Na-Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan? Ini seperti yang aku impi-impikan", batin Hinata.**_

"Kau tidak bisa ya? Ya sudah mungkin lain kali", ujar Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun. Aku mau!", ujar Hinata tiba-tiba lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 10 pagi.", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ha-Hai", ujar Hinata.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Sudah sampai Hinata. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Hati-hati di jalan", ujar Hinata.

"Jangan lupa besok jam 10 pagi ya!", ujar Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Sampai ketemu besok!", ujar Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Hinata kemudian masuk ke rumahnya. Dia langsung ke kamarnya dan mandi. Setelah ganti baju dia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terus tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit-langit.

"_**Aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto-kun besok. Ini seperti mimpi', batin Hinata.**_

Besoknya, Hinata bangun pagi-pagi. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan melakukan rutinitas di rumah, dia segera bersiap-siap untuk kencan bersama Naruto. Setelah memakai sebuah dress ungu tanpa lengan yang indah dan wajahnya dirias sedikit, kini Hinata siap untuk pergi kencan. Hinata segera menuruni tangga untuk keluar karena ini sudah jam 10. Hanabi kaget melihat Hinata sudah berdandan dan kelihatan sangat cantik.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?", tanya Hanabi.

"A..ah itu…", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Aku tahu! Pasti mau kencan kan?", tanya Hanabi yang tepat sasaran.

"Ng….ti-tidak kok…Cuma jalan-jalan biasa…", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Bohong. Kalau Cuma jalan-jalan ngapain pake baju sebagus itu dan dandan. Pasti kencan kan?", tanya Hanabi menginterogasi.

"Ah..aku akan terlambat. Jaa Hanabi", ujar Hinata lalu berlari keluar.

"Dasar nee-chan", ujar Hanabi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Naruto ternyata sudah menunggu di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ketika melihat Hinata, Naruto kaget melihat penampilan Hinata yang agak beda dari biasanya.

"_**Hinata cantik sekali! Aku memang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakannya selama ini", batin Naruto.**_

"Ohayo Naruto-kun", sapa Hinata.

Naruto Cuma melongo melihat Hinata. Pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?", tanya Hinata bingung karena Naruto Cuma terdiam sambil menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ahk tidak apa-apa.", ujar Naruto yang baru saja tersadar.

"Kau cantik sekali Hinata", ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersipu malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berjalan diikuti Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah gerbang desa.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Kau lihat saja nanti", ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah", jawab Hinata.

"Hinata sepertinya ada yang kurang nih", ujar Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita kan lagi berkencan masa dari tadi kita ngak gandengan tangan. Ayo gandeng tanganku", ujar Naruto.

"E-Eh?", Hinata kaget, wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

Karena sudah ngak sabar Naruto yang akhirnya menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata tersipu malu dan wajahnya makin memerah. Namun dia sangat senang dengan keadaan ini. Bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum pada Hinata dan Hinata membalas senyumannya.

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang berada di pinggiran desa Konoha. Danau itu begitu indah. Hari sudah siang tapi udara disitu tetap sejuk karena ada pepohonan yang rindang disekitar situ. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian duduk di pinggir danau itu.

"Bagaimana Hinata, kamu suka dengan pemandangannya?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, disini sangat indah Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Ini kan sudah siang, ayo kita makan dulu!", ujar Naruto.

"Eh, tapi kita kan ngak bawa makanan", ujar Hinata.

"Ada kok", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dan membukanya.

POFF

Kini dari dalam gulungan tersebut keluar 2 kotak makanan.

"Ini aku yang membuatnya. Cobalah kamu cicipi Hinata", ujar Naruto.

"Wah, Naruto-kun yang memasak semua ini?", tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah, walau dibantu sedikit sama si Teme dan Sakura", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Aku coba ya Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata lalu mengambil dengan sumpit sepotong udang goreng. Hinata kemudian memakannya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Enak sekali Naruto-kun. Kamu punya bakat memasak!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah aku tak sehebat itu.", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Setelah itu mereka berdua makan diselingi dengan percakapan dan candaan. Kedua orang itu tampak bahagia hari itu. Mereka dapat bersama-sama dan membagi keceriaan.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto membereskan kotak-kotak itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke gulungan.

"Arigatou buat makanannya Naruto-kun. Makanan itu enak sekali", ujar Hinata.

"Hahahaha, aku membuatkannya khusus untuk kita berdua jadi kubuat sebaik-baiknya", ujar Naruto.

Kemudian mereka hening sesaat sambil memandangi danau yang indah tersebut.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu", ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Apa itu Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa a-aku…telah jatuh cinta padamu..", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?, Hinata kaget. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Setelah kita bersama-sama, kurasa kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku suka saat-saat bersamamu. Waktu dulu aku terpengaruh obat itu, aku juga sangat nyaman dan hangat jika terus didekatmu berbeda dengan saat aku bersama Sakura. Aku ingin terus bersamamu Hinata. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku", ujar Naruto sambil terus memandangi Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun..aku tak bisa…", ujar Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Naruto dengan raut yang mulai kecewa.

"Aku tak bisa menolakmu!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

GREBB

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Hinata menerima cintanya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata sambil memegang dagu Hinata. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya. Naruto pun mencium bibir Hinata dan Hinata membalas ciuman itu. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling indah bagi mereka berdua.

3 bulan berlalu, Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hidup dengan bahagia. 1 minggu lagi Naruto akan segera diangkat menjadi Hokage.

Tapi suatu hari Tsunade memanggil Naruto ke kantornya. Naruto segera mendatangi kantor Hokage dan bertemu dengan Tsunade. Disitu juga ada para tetua.

"Ada apa ya Tsunade-baa-san memanggilku?", tanya Naruto.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu", jawab Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketok seseorang

Tok..tok…tok…

"Masuk!", ujar Tsunade.

Muncul beberapa orang yang seperti pengawal dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Lalu terakhir muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata ungu. Naruto kaget melihatnya.

"Shi-Shion!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Hai Naruto, lama tak berjumpa!", sapa Shion.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang dari negeri Iblis yang pernah kau kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tujuan aku memanggilmu kesini adalah…", ujar Tsunade.

"Apa Tsunade-baa-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai calon Rokudaime Hokage harus menikahi Shion, miko dari Negara Iblis!", ujar Tsunade.

"APAAA!?", teriak Naruto kaget.

To Be Continued…..

Chapter 6 Update! Yah akhirnya bisa selesain chap ini dengan adegan-adegan NaruHina. Mereka akhirnya jadi sepasang kekasih tapi masih ada ujian bagi cinta mereka berdua karena kehadiran Shion. Ya maaf bagi yang ngak suka ada orang ketiga, tapi menurut saya orang ketiga perlu untuk meramaikan dan membuat seru cerita.

Balas review dulu:

Kyuubi no Baka: pasti endingnya NaruHina gue janji! Tapi cerita tanpa konflik pasti ngak seru kan? Jadi sabar dulu ya hehehehe Thx buat RnR-nya! Jangan gitu dong masa komennya pedes semua nanti kepedesan dong XD

Jihan fitrina: Ok! Thx buat RnR

Devil Clown: waduh jngan dibunuh dulu dong naruto-nya nanti ini jadi fic tragedi. Ok saran-saran kamu saya terima. Maaf kalo masalah update saya bisanya update dengan jarak 4 hari tiap chapter karena saya sedang sibuk kuliah. Thx buat RnR-nya!

Bunshin Anugerah ET: NaruHina udah jadian di chap ini tapi maaf gue mau bikin konflik baru dengan kehadiran Shion agar ceritanya menjadi sedikit lebih seru! Thx buat RnR!

Yuan: Ok gue ngerti. Thx buat RnR-nya!

Nitya-chan: memang sedikit mengharukan. Ok! Thx buat RnR-nya.

Guest: ya karena sasuke menganggap Narutolah yang membuat Hinata menjadi senekat itu dan menyalahkannya. Padahal Naruto sudah menyakiti Hinata, tapi Hinata tetap saja melindungi Naruto. Sasuke merasa bersalah kok, buktinya dia sangat khawatir sampai mondar-mandir gaje di rumah sakit dan langsung minta maaf pada Hinata setelah siuman. Di chap ini juga dia minta maaf pada Hiashi dengan penuh penyesalan. Thx buat RnR-nya.

Maaf kalo ceritanya dibuat konflik baru. Soalnya saya menemukan ide baru untuk lanjutin fic ini. Semoga kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Arigatou buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca terlebih mereview fic ini. Semoga readers sekalian sedikit terhibur dengan fic aneh bin gaje ini :D

Sekali lagi mohon komennya lewat review. Review sangat berarti untuk author mengembangkan cerita.

Mind to Review?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	7. Chapter 7

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 7 – Gomenasai

**Muncul beberapa orang yang seperti pengawal dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Lalu terakhir muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata ungu. Naruto kaget melihatnya.**

"**Shi-Shion!", ujar Naruto kaget.**

"**Hai Naruto, lama tak berjumpa!", sapa Shion.**

"**Mereka adalah orang-orang dari negeri Iblis yang pernah kau kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tujuan aku memanggilmu kesini adalah…", ujar Tsunade.**

"**Apa Tsunade-baa-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.**

"**Kamu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai calon Rokudaime Hokage harus menikahi Shion, ****miko ****dari Negara Iblis!", ujar Tsunade.**

"**APAAA!?", teriak Naruto kaget.**

"Baa-san! Apa-apaan ini kenapa aku harus menikahi Shion?", tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah usul dari para tetua. Sebagai desa yang melindungi negara Hi kita harus mempererat kerjasama dengan negeri-negeri lain. Negeri iblis adalah negeri yang kuat dan berpengaruh, jadi dengan pernikahan ini, hubungan kedua negara akan semakin erat", jelas Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi Baa-san, kau tahu kan aku sudah punya Hinata-chan! Mana mungkin aku bisa menikah begitu saja dengan orang lain!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto! Ini adalah keputusan dari kami para tetua. Seminggu lagi kau akan dilantik jadi Hokage dan setelah itu kau akan langsung menikah dengan Shion!", ujar tetua.

"Ini tak adil! Aku tak mau!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Naruto, apa kau ingat janjimu kepadaku sebelum kau pulang ke desa?", tanya Shion.

"Eh? Janji?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya janji yang kaubuat bersamaku", ujar Shion.

FLASHBACK ON

_**Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan iblis naga dan menyelamatkan Shion. Mereka kini sedang memandangi langit.**_

"_**Shion dengan berakhirnya ini maka kau tak perlu jadi miko lagi. Kau bisa bebas sekarang", ujar Naruto.**_

"_**Tapi kekuatan iblis naga itu akan tetap ada. Kekuatan itu akan selalu tumbuh di pikiran orang-orang yang jahat. Maka harus ada miko yang bisa selalu menghadapinya", ujar Shion.**_

"_**Oh begitu ya. Aku mengerti", ujar Naruto.**_

"_**Dan aku ingin kekuatanku ini terus diwariskan agar bisa menjaga negara iblis ini dari kekuatan-kekuatan jahat. Kau mau kan membantuku Naruto?", tanya Shion.**_

_**Mendengar perkataan Shion itu, Lee dan Sakura jadi kaget dan salah tingkah.**_

"_**Tentu saja, aku berjanji akan membantumu!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Shion.**_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Eh? Aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Lalu aku juga tak begitu mengerti perkataanmu waktu itu. Jadi aku iya-iya saja", ujar Naruto.

Orang-orang diruangan itu langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya Naruto. Maksudnya aku ingin...", ujar Shion menggantung.

"Kau ingin apa?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku ingin punya anak denganmu, bodoh..", ujar Shion malu-malu.

"NANI?!", teriak Naruto kaget.

"Itu sebabnya aku kesini untuk menagih janjiku. Kau harus menikah denganku Naruto, karena kau sudah berjanji akan mewariskan keturunan denganku", ujar Shion.

"Kau sudah dengar itu Naruto, jadi kau tak perlu membantah lagi. Kau harus siap menikah dengan Shion. Ini semua juga demi kepentingan politik negara", ujar tetua.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku!?", teriak Naruto.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Dia sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen-dokumen administrasi yang lumayan banyak. Walaupun banyak dia berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena sudah tak sabar bertemu Naruto. Naruto mengajaknya makan malam bersama malam ini.

Setelah semua kerjaannya selesai, Hinata segera membereskan mejanya dan pergi keluar. Setelah dia sampai di pintu gerbang rumah sakit, dia tak mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"Lho, Naruto-kun kok belum datang ya? Biasanya dia tiba selalu lebih awal", gumam Hinata.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan, aku tunggu saja..", gumam Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menunggu dan terus menunggu tapi Naruto tidak kunjung datang setelah habis 2 jam.

"Kok Naruto-kun lama sekali ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?", gumam Hinata mulai cemas.

Kemudian Sakura keluar dari pintu rumah sakit dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Lho Hinata, kamu belum pulang?", tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun, kami ada janjian tapi dia lama sekali datangnya. Aku jadi cemas", ujar Hinata.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan si bodoh itu lupa lagi. Atau malah ketiduran, benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan", ujar Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi Naruto-kun kan selalu menepati janjinya, pasti dia takkan lupa", ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah aku temani kamu disini sampai dia datang, lagipula aku juga sedang menunggu Onii-chanmu disini", ujar Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!", ujar Hinata.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Sakura-chan, Hina-chan!", sapa Sasuke.

"Selamat sore Sasuke-nii!", jawab Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun kok lama sekali?", ujar Sakura.

"Gomen, tadi aku ada keperluan yang penting sekali, jadinya telat jemput kamu. Maafkan aku ya sayang?", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya sudah yang penting kamu sudah datang, tapi kita pergi sebentar lagi, kita temani Hinata sampai si bodoh datang", ujar Sakura.

"Huh si baka Dobe itu paling-paling dia ketiduran sampai-sampai tak menjemput Hina-chan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap menunggunya, dia sudah janji akan makan malam bersamaku hari ini", ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah kita tunggu sampai dia datang", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka terus menunggu hingga hari sudah gelap tapi Naruto tak kunjung datang. Hinata mulai cemas sedangkan Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan baka Dobe sampai selama ini?!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Hari sudah gelap. Ayo Hinata kita pulang, mungkin Naruto sudah lupa ada janjian denganmu", ujar Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata dengan raut muka sedih.

"Sudah-sudah Hina-chan, kalau aku bertemu dengannya besok, pasti aku akan memarahi dan menghajarnya!", ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang!", ujar Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

Sementara Naruto masih di kantor Hokage setelah adu mulut dengan tetua selama berjam-jam.

"Kau ini begitu keras kepala Naruto! Ikuti saja perintah kami!", ujar tetua.

"Sialan aku tak mau! Aku Cuma cinta sama Hina-chan! Aku ngak mau nikah sama Shion!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ini semua demi kepentingan desa Naruto! Tolong mengertilah! Kami membutuhkan kerjasama dari negara Iblis agar Konoha dan negara Hi bisa lebih maju!", ujar tetua.

"Baa-san! Tolong bantulah aku bicara sama orang-orang tua cerewet ini! Aku tak mau menikah dengan Shion!", ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak bisa membantah Naruto, keputusan dari para tetua adalah yang terbaik! Kita harus patuh pada keputusan mereka!", ujar Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi Baa-san a..aku tak tega meninggalkan Hinata. Aku sangat mencintainya!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tahu Naruto! Tapi ini juga untuk kepentingan desa. Karena kau adalah Hokage selanjutnya yang akan memerintah desa, kau harus belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang pemimpin. Prioritas seorang pemimpin adalah kepentingan dari desa yang dipimpinnya!", ujar Tsunade.

"Ukh...aku..aku...", ujar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Impianmu sejak kecil adalah menjadi Hokage kan? Impianmu akan segera terwujud dan kau harus belajar menjadi seorang Hokage!", ujar Tsunade.

"Aku memang ingin menjadi Hokage ta-tapi...", ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin kau harus bijak! Kau harus menentukan keputusan yang terbaik dan menerima segala konsekuensinya!", ujar Tsunade.

"Jadi yang mana akan kau pilih Naruto? Desa ataukah Hinata?", tanya Tsunade.

"Ukh...a-aku...", ujar Naruto.

"Kami semua berharap padamu untuk memimpin desa ini Naruto. Kaulah orang yang paling kuat dan paling cocok untuk menjadi Hokage. Semua orang percaya padamu. Tapi saat ini desa sedang membutuhkan hubungan politik dengan negara lain. Agar desa menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan kau menikah dengan Shion maka negara Hi akan semakin kuat dan maju karena hubungan dengan negeri Iblis. Kumohon Naruto, ini adalah untuk kebaikan desa. Bukankah kau ingin selalu melindungi desa ini?", ujar Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Ukkh..aku...aku..", ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan memberikanmu sehari untuk berpikir. Dan kumohon itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik", ujar Tsunade.

"Naruto..", ujar Shion lalu memegang lengan Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku!", ujar Naruto kasar sambil menepis tangan Shion dengan kasar.

"Hei kau tak boleh kasar begitu pada Shion-sama!", tegur seorang pengawal.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baa-san!", ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Tsunade melihat kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan nanar.

"_**Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi ini demi kepentingan negara Hi dan desa Konoha...", batin Tsunade.**_

Sementara Hinata telah sampai di rumahnya dan sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

"_**Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak datang ya? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Aku juga merasakan hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi...", batin Hinata.**_

Lalu setelah itu Hinata tertidur.

Sementara Naruto di kamarnya masih frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di suatu sisi aku ingin desa aku lindungi tapi jika aku lakukan itu maka aku akan meninggalkan Hina-chan. Aku bisa gila dengan semua ini!", ujar Naruto frustasi.

"Para orang bijak selalu mengatakan kalau hidup itu penuh dengan pengorbanan. Apa aku harus mengorbankan cintaku pada Hinata dan mementingkan kepentingan desa serta penduduk? Tapi aku tak sanggup menyakiti Hina-chan lagi, dia sangat tulus mencintaiku. Tapi di suatu sisi aku juga harus mementingkan kepentingan desa karena aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Aku bingung dengan semua ini!", ujar Naruto lagi.

Naruto terus berpikir dan bicara-bicara sendiri hingga akhirnya dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

Besok paginya Naruto kembali dipanggil oleh Tsunade ke kantor Hokage. Dia ingin menanyakan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto. Langsung saja, bagaimana keputusanmu?", tanya Tsunade.

"A..aku..aku...", ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kuharap kau memberikan jawaban yang bagus", ujar Tsunade.

"A..aku..aku memilih desa...", ujar Naruto dengan terpaksa.

"Bagus! Itu keputusan yang bagus!", ujar para tetua dengan riang.

Sementara Tsunade Cuma memandang Naruto dengan nanar. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Berarti kau harus segera menikahi Shion-sama setelah kau diangkat jadi Hokage nanti!", ujar tetua.

Naruto Cuma terdiam dan masih menunduk sementara Shion mendekati Naruto dan memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Aku senang dengan keputusanmu Naruto! Kita akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan hidup dengan bahagia.", ujar Shion sambil tersenyum.

Naruto Cuma memandang tajam pada Shion sekilas lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kalau begitu Naruto kau harus menemani Shion-sama berkeliling desa selama dia ada disini. Terutama agar kalian berdua semakin akrab dan dekat", ujar Tsunade.

Naruto Cuma terdiam dan mengangguk lemah. Sementara Shion tersenyum pada Tsunade.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang berada di rumah sakit dan bekerja. Namun pikirannya tak fokus dan selalu memikirkan Naruto. Dia tampak tak bersemangat karena belum juga menerima kabar dari Naruto dari kemarin sampai saat ini. Karena melamun Hinata tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa mangkuk obat ke lantai.

PRANG...

"Astaga Hinata! Apa yang terjadi?!", ujar Sakura kaget karena Hinata menjatuhkan mangkuk obat.

"Gomenasai, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya", ujar Hinata lalu mulai memunguti pecahan mangkok tersebut.

"Kau ini sakit ya? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu", ujar Sakura.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan. Aku masih bisa meneruskan kerjaanku", ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kau mulai merasa sakit bilang-bilang ya?", ujar Sakura.

"_Hai_", ujar Hinata.

"_**Naruto-kun dimana kau sekarang?...", batin Hinata.**_

Sementara Naruto sedang jalan-jalan bersama Shion di taman Konoha. Shion meminta Naruto menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di desa. Naruto masih tampak murung dan tak bersemangat. Shion mencoba menghibur Naruto tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah petang. Kegiatan kerja di rumah Sakit mulai dihentikan. Beberapa pegawai mulai pulang namun ada juga yang masih berjaga karena shift malam. Hinata mulai merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"_**Mungkin lebih baik aku mengunjungi Naruto-kun di apartemennya saja, sambil membawa ramen kesukaannya..", batin Hinata.**_

Hinata segera bergegas keluar dari rumah Sakit dan menuju kedai Ichiraku ramen.

Sementara Naruto dan Shion sedang berjalan di pusat keramaian desa.

"Naruto aku sudah lelah nih dan Lapar juga, bagaimana kalau kita makan kedai disitu saja?", ujar Shion sambil menunjuk kedai yang ternyata kedai Ichiraku.

"Hn", gumam Naruto lalu mereka memasuki kedai Ichiraku.

Pak Teuchi dan Ayame segera menyambut mereka berdua dan ketika melihat Naruto digandeng oleh Shion mereka sedikit kaget.

"Lho Naruto-kun siapa gadis ini?", tanya Teuchi.

"Kenalkan aku calon istrinya Naruto, namaku Shion!", ujar Shion.

"Eh?", Teuchi dan Ayame kaget.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata telah sampai di depan Ichiraku Ramen dan mulai memasukinya.

"Pasti Naruto-kun senang aku membawakan ramen spesial untuknya..", gumam Hinata.

Hinata pun memasuki kedai ramen itu dan segera disambut pak Teuchi. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak kaget melihat kedua orang yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Hi-Hinata!", ujar Naruto kaget setelah berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, si-siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia menggandeng tanganmu?", tanya Hinata lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Di-dia...", ujar Naruto sambil memandang Shion.

"Kenalkan aku calon istrinya Naruto, namaku Shion! Miko dari negara iblis!", ujar Shion.

"Ca-calon istri jadi...", ujar Hinata lirih, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hi-Hina-chan, ku-kumohon dengarlah penjelasanku dulu...", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Naruto-kun jahat!", teriak Hinata lalu berlari keluar dari kedai ramen itu sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Hinata!", teriak Naruto lalu mengejar Hinata.

Hinata berlari dengan kencang sekali, Naruto berusaha mengejarnya dan berhasil menghadang Hinata. Hinata kaget dan segera berhenti.

"Hina-chan...kumohon dengarlah penjelasanku...", ujar Naruto.

"Ja-jadi inilah alasannya kau kemarin tak menepati janjimu...Kau sudah punya gadis lain yang ingin kau..hiks...nikahi..hiks..", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Bu-bukan begitu..Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menikah dengannya..tapi keadaan membuatku terpaksa melakukannya...", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku dan berjanji untuk membahagiakanku? Kenapa kau kini tega meninggalkanku?", tanya Hinata.

"A..aku te-terpaksa...Hina-chan...Desa sangat membutuhkanku...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Na-Naruto-kun...apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin meninggalkanku? Kau tak mengingat semua yang kita lalui bersama selama ini?!", ujar Hinata dengan nada yang mulai tinggi.

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu...tapi aku harus menikah dengan Shion demi kepentingan desa karena aku akan jadi Hokage...", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi begitu...kau tega Naruto-kun...Padahal aku sudah sangat tulus mencintaimu...Aku sudah rela menunggu sekian lama sampai kau bisa mencintaiku...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Gomenasai Hinata, sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu...", ujar Naruto lirih sambil menunduk

Hinata kemudian menangis histeris lalu dengan cepat langsung pergi dari situ.

"Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata dengan raut muka yang sedih.

Sementara di jalan Hinata menangis dan terus menangis sampai di rumahnya.

Hanabi dan Hiashi heran karena Hinata menangis seperti itu tapi ketika hendak menanyakan, Hinata sudah keburu masuk ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya Hinata terus menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa aku tak bisa bersamamu? padahal aku ingin sekali bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku...", gumam Hinata sambil terisak.

Hari-hari berganti, tapi keadaan Hinata semakin buruk. Dia tak mau keluar dari kamar dan terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Hiashi dan Hanabi mencoba memaksa Hinata untuk keluar tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Hanabi memutuskan memanggil Sasuke untuk datang berbicara dengan Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura pun datang dan mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Hinata.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Hina-chan, ini aku Sasuke, bolehkah aku masuk?", tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Kumohon Hina-chan, jangan mengurung diri terus, ceritakanlah padaku masalahmu. Aku pasti akan membantumu", ujar Sasuke lagi.

Hinata akhirnya membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk. Sasuke dan Sakura kaget dan kasihan melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang ini. Matanya begitu sembab, rambut acak-acakan, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, bajunya juga kusut.

Mereka segera duduk di tepi kasur Hinata dan Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih Hina-chan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?", tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku..ternyata memang bodoh ya...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu? Ada apa Hina-chan?", tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku terlalu banyak mengimpikan hal-hal yang tak bisa kucapai...", ujar Hinata lirih dan mulai menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hiks...memang bodoh mengharapkan bisa bersama Naruto-kun selamanya..hiks..", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Naruto!? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!", tanya Sasuke mulai geram.

"Dia tega meninggalkanku..huaa...", ujar Hinata lalu menangis histeris.

"Apa?!", tanya Sasuke geram.

"Hinata...", gumam Sakura sambil memeluk dan mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata.

"Naruto-kun...begitu jahat...hiks...", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Aku harus membaca memorinya", gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hinata. Lalu dengan jurusnya dia membaca memori Hinata. Sasuke kaget dan mulai marah setelah mengetahui penyebab kesedihan Hinata.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir. Sementara Hinata masih menangis dan Sakura kemudian membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya, tak lama kemudian Hinata tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi apa Hinata?", tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Tapi terlihat mata Sasuke basah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun kau menangis?", tanya Sakura kaget.

"Aku tahu sekarang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...", ujar Sasuke.

"_**Naruto, kali ini aku akan membunuhmu!"**_

To Be Continued...

Akhirnya chapter 7 update. Sebelumnya maaf yg sebesar-besarnya bagi NaruHina lovers karena buat NaruHina pisah lagi. Sebenarnya author juga ngak ingin tapi tuntutan peran sih XD *dibunuh NHL*

Tapi author janji endingnya pasti NaruHina dan Shion pasti bisa disingkirkan *tawa setan*

Chapter depan akan ada kejutan lagi saat Naruto akan diangkat jadi Hokage, jadi tunggu aja ya..

Balas review dulu:

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: Pasti endingnya NaruHina! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no baka: Untuk sementara Naruto harus sama Shion dulu karena terpaksa tapi pasti akhirnya akan NaruHina lagi. Thx buat RnR!

Nitya-chan: Sebenarnya Tsunade juga ngak tega pisahin NaruHina tapi para tetua yg memaksa demi kepentingan politik negara. Tapi tetap endingnya NaruHina kok. Thx buat RnR

HyuNami NaruNata: Pasti endingnya NaruHina. Arigatou buat RnR. Akan saya usahakan update lebih cepat

Aftu-kun: Tsunade terpaksa jadi gitu karena paksaan si tetua2 cerewet. Yg taunya cuma ngurusin politik..Thx buat RnR

Kensuchan: itu cuma ujian bagi cinta NaruHina dan juga supaya ada konflik biar seru. Tetap endingnya NaruHina kok. Thx buat RnR

Bunshin Anugerah ET: Ya konflik yang lumayan besar tapi pasti NaruHina dapat mengatasinya. Orang ketiga memang diperlukan agar cerita lebih seru! Thx buat RnR

Sinuza: Tetap NaruHina kok endingnya. Thx buat RnR

Naruhina naruhina 35: Yah orang ketiga diperlukan agar cerita lebih seru. Thx buat RnR

Ujhethejamers: arigatou! Thx buat RnR

Sekali lagi author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para readers sekalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca terlebih mereview fic ini. Saran para readers sekalian sungguh berguna bagi author untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sekali lagi,

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	8. Chapter 8

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 8 – The Sixth Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto

Matahari kembali menyinari pagi ini. Hari ini begitu cerah dan indah tapi sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang ini. Dia masih saja terus bersedih dan tak semangat karena terus memikirkan nasib cintanya bersama Naruto. Ya, Hinata masih terus memikirkan mengapa Naruto bisa begitu tega meninggalkan dirinya yang sangat mencintai lelaki pirang tersebut. Padahal mereka berdua sudah saling mencintai tapi ada lagi halangan yang menerpa hubungan cinta mereka berdua. Hinata terus menatap lurus dinding di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya yang murung tersebut menjadi kasihan.

"Aku harus mencoba menghibur Hinata-nee-chan...", gumam Hanabi.

Hanabi kemudian keluar rumah dan menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hanabi sampai di rumah Sasuke dan dia segera mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke membukanya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-nii, maaf menganggu pagi-pagi begini", ujar Hanabi.

"Lho Hanabi-chan? Ada perlu apa ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ng..itu..bo-bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Sasuke-nii sebentar?", tanya Hanabi.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dulu", ujar Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-nii", ujar Hanabi lalu mereka memasuki rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hanabi duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Lalu Sasuke ikut duduk di depan Hanabi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Hana-chan bicarakan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ng begini, ini soal Hinata-nee, dia sepertinya hari demi hari semakin buruk saja keadaannya. Dia masih saja memikirkan Naruto-nii-chan. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya. Aku ingin mencoba menghiburnya. Bolehkah Sasuke-nii membantuku untuk menghibur nee-chan?", tanya Hanabi.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan membantu. Karena aku juga tak tahan melihat Hina-chan bersedih terus seperti itu", ujar Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-nii!", ujar Hanabi.

"Hn, aku juga akan memanggil Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya untuk ikut membantu", ujar Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengumpulkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Mereka berkumpul di taman Konoha untuk rencana membuat Hinata tak bersedih lagi. Mereka berdiskusi dan akhirnya berhasil menyusun planning yang bagus.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat pesta di Yakiniku Q malam ini. Kita akan berusaha untuk membuat Hinata jadi gembira lagi. Kumohon teman-teman sekalian bisa membantu agar pesta ini dapat terlaksana dengan lancar", ujar Sasuke.

"Yosh, serahkan pada kami! Kami semua akan membuat Hinata tersenyum lagi!", ujar Kiba semangat.

"Teman-teman kita buat Hinata ceria lagi ya. Kita harus bekerja sama dengan baik!", ujar Sakura.

"Ok, kita harus bersenang-senang bersama Hinata malam ini!", ujar Ino.

"YA, SEMANGAT MASA MUDA HARUS SELALU MEMBARA DI DALAM DIRI KITA! AYO BUAT HINATA BERGEMBIRA!", ujar Rock Lee semangat dengan mata berapi-api (?)

"Arigatou, kakak-kakak semua, aku sangat berhutang budi pada kalian semua!", ujar Hanabi sambil membungkuk.

"Tak usah berterima kasih begitu Hana-chan. Kita kan teman Hinata jadi sudah sewajarnya kita membantu Hinata", ujar Sakura.

Hanabi tersenyum pada mereka semua.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura mendatangi rumah Hinata untuk menjemputnya. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah diberitahu tentang pesta itu. Dan Hinata setuju untuk ikut dalam pesta itu. Hinata kini sudah siap dan menatap dirinya di kaca. Tapi matanya terlihat sembab dan raut wajahnya masih terlihat murung. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri Hinata di kamarnya.

"Hina-chan kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!", ujar Sasuke.

"Umm..", gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung begitu? Nanti kecantikannya berkurang lho. Ayo tersenyumlah jangan murung terus. Malam ini kita kan akan bersenang-senang", ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

Hinata Cuma tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi matanya masih terlihat sayu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menuju ruang tamu untuk berpamitan pada Hiashi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Hiashi-sama, kami berangkat dulu. Aku janji akan mengantar Hinata pulang tepat waktu", ujar Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Hiashi.

"Otou-san, kami pergi dulu", ujar Hinata.

"Hati-hati di jalan", ujar Hiashi datar.

Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari rumah Hinata dan segera berjalan menuju Yakiniku Q. Hanabi tak ikut karena ada urusan penting yang harus dikerjakannya.

Setelah berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang akhirnya mereka sampai di Yakiniku Q. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka yang sudah datang duluan.

"Selamat malam Hinata!", ujar mereka serempak.

"Selamat malam semuanya..", ujar Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata masuk, kita bersenang-senang", ujar Ino lalu menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menuju meja makan.

Mereka kemudian makan-makan dan bergembira bersama-sama. Kiba, Lee dan Chouji menceritakan lelucon-lelucon dan bertingkah konyol hingga yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata juga mulai terbawa suasana dan menjadi sedikit gembira karena pesta ini. Dia bisa melupakan kesedihannya sesaat karena teman-temannya yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada dua orang masuk ke dalam Yakiniku Q. Semua orang kaget melihat kedatangan mereka berdua terutama Hinata yang langsung membelalakan matanya. Ternyata yang baru masuk adalah Naruto dan Shion. Shion memeluk lengan Naruto dengan mesra.

"Wah-wah Naruto-kun sepertinya teman-temanmu sedang bersenang-senang disini. Ayo kita gabung saja ya, toh teman-temanmu pasti tak keberatan.", ujar Shion lalu mendekati para kawanan shinobi Konoha itu.

"Hei Shion sebaiknya kita makan di tempat lain saja", ujar Naruto.

"Ah jangan malu-malu begitu. Kita gabung saja disini. Selamat malam semuanya! Bolehkah kami bergabung disini? Kalian teman-teman Naruto bukan?", tanya Shion.

Mereka Cuma terdiam melihat Naruto dan Shion kini telah duduk di meja yang dekat dengan mereka. Namun Sasuke dan Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Hinata memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus mengusir mereka!", gumam Sasuke dan mulai berdiri.

"Jangan Sasuke-nii, tak apa kok. Kita lanjutkan saja pesta kita", ujar Hinata sambil menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Hina-chan...", ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku..", ujar Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata nanar.

Mereka melanjutkan pesta mereka bersama Naruto dan Shion. Namun Shion tampaknya lebih manja pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku suapi ya? Buka mulutnya aaa...", ujar Shion sambil menyodorkan makanan dengan sumpit ke mulut Naruto. Naruto pun terpaksa menelannya. Namun pandangan Naruto terus fokus pada Hinata yang daritadi menunduk. Setelah itu Shion terus menggoda dan bermanja-manja pada Naruto. Kiba melihat Hinata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis. Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sial aku tak tahan lagi!", teriak Kiba lalu menghampiri Naruto.

BUAKH...

Kiba memukul pipi Naruto sehingga Naruto terpental di dinding. Namun Kiba belum puas, dia menghampiri Naruto lagi dan menendang perut Naruto berkali-kali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti Hinata hah?! KAU BENAR-BENAR PRIA BRENGSEK NARUTO!", teriak Kiba geram.

Kiba terus memukul Naruto sampai Naruto lebam-lebam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Sudah hentikan Kiba!", ujar Sasuke lalu menahan Kiba.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku Sasuke!? Biarkan aku menghabisi pria sialan ini! Kerjanya Cuma mempermainkan wanita saja!", ujar Kiba geram.

"Sudah cukup, kau sudah membuat keributan di tempat ini!", ujar Sasuke.

Kiba akhirnya berhenti memukuli Naruto dan kembali ke mejanya. Semua orang masih kaget dengan perbuatan Kiba. Sementara Hinata sudah menangis terisak-isak dan sementara dihibur Sakura dan Ino.

Shion kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Shion cemas sambil memegang pipi Naruto yang lebam.

"Aku tak apa-apa Cuma luka kecil saja", ujar Naruto sambil meringis.

"Hei kau kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul Naruto!?", tanya Shion pada Kiba.

"Itu yang sepantasnya didapatkan oleh pria brengsek seperti dia!", ujar Kiba geram.

"Kau!", ujar Shion geram sambil menatap tajam Kiba.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang Shion. Aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Naruto", ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun tak apa-apa aku pulang duluan?", tanya Shion.

"Tak apa-apa, kau pulanglah. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu", ujar Shion lalu beranjak dari situ lalu diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto, ikut aku", ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian berjalan dan menaiki sebuah atap rumah yang cukup tinggi. Sasuke kemudian berhenti diikuti Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarkan denganku?", tanya Naruto.

BUAKKH...

Naruto terpental dan tersungkur di lantai. Sasuke memukul perut Naruto dengan keras hingga mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke berlari dan segera menduduki Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kau datang tadi hah?!"

BUAKH

"Apa belum puas menyakiti Hinata?!

BUAKH

"Apa kau tak tahu begitu tersiksa dirinya karena kau meninggalkannya!?"

BUAKH

"DASAR ORANG TAK TAHU DIRI!"

BUAKH

"PRIA BRENGSEK MACAM KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA!"

BUAKH

"DASAR SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA!"

BUAKH

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!

BUAKH

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

BUAKH

Sasuke mulai kelelahan memukuli Naruto. Dia akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya.

"Sasuke, jika kau di posisiku kau pasti bingung juga kan? Di sisi lain aku mencintai Hinata dan tak sanggup meninggalkannya tapi di sisi lain aku juga harus melindungi desa. Tentu saja sebagai calon hokage aku harus memilih kepentingan desa lebih dari segalanya..", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Jadi kau berpikir begitu?", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?", Naruto kaget.

"JADI KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DESA SIALAN INI, DARIPADA WANITA YANG SELALU MENCINTAIMU!?", teriak Sasuke geram.

"Sasuke, aku tak bermaksud..", ujar Naruto.

BUAKH

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH NARUTO! SANGAT BODOH! APA GUNANYA MENDAPAT KEKUASAAN TAPI KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG BEGITU MENCINTAIMU!", teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENJADI HOKAGE YANG BAIK, JIKA KAU TAK BISA MELINDUNGI ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI!", teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maaf...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"KAU TAKKAN KUAMPUNI, LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA SEKARANG, AGAR KAU TAK BISA MENYAKITI HINATA LAGI!", teriak Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan chidori.

Sasuke mengarahkan chidorinya tepat di jantung Naruto.

'MATI KAU BODOH!"

GREPP

Tangan Sasuke ditahan seseorang. Naruto dan Sasuke kaget melihat orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sai.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku membunuh orang brengsek ini!", teriak Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan membunuhnya sekarang. Besok dia akan dilantik menjadi hokage, akan terjadi kegemparan besar jika dia terbunuh sekarang. Kau juga akan diburu dan mungkin akan dibunuh juga", ujar Sai.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku takkan membiarkan si brengsek ini menyakiti Hina-chan lagi!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi sebaiknya kita memulai plan B saja", ujar Sai.

"Cih, begitu ya. Aku mengerti", ujar Sasuke lalu menghilangkan chidorinya dan bangkit melepaskan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau beruntung Dobe, ada yang menghentikanku. Tapi lain kali aku akan serius menghabisimu", ujar Sasuke lalu pergi dari situ.

"Sasuke...', gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, daijoubu?", tanya Sai sambil membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Arigatou Sai sudah menyelamatkanku", ujar Naruto.

"Haha, tak masalah kita ini kan teman. Sasuke memang sudah emosi daritadi jadi aku khawatir dan segera menyusul kalian disini", ujar Sai.

"Ya, begitulah kalau dia emosi, sungguh tak terkontrol amarahnya", ujar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Naruto dan obati lukamu, besok kan kau harus dilantik jadi Hokage. Beristirahatlah yang cukup", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sai!", ujar Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu.

Besok paginya para Shinobi berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Hari ini adalah hari Naruto akan dilantik menjadi Hokage ke-enam. Setelah pengumuman-pengumuman dari para tetua dan daimyo negara Hi. Akhirnya Tsunade meresmikan Naruto sebagai Hokage.

"Dan mulai hari ini shinobi Konoha bernama Uzumaki Naruto resmi diangkat menjadi Rokudaime Hokage!", ujar Tsunade lalu memakaikan topi Hokage pada Naruto.

"Arigatou", ujar Naruto.

Semua orang bersorak-sorai setelah Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage yang baru. Tapi tiba-tiba suara keras seseorang menghentikan sorak-sorai itu.

"Cih, Hokage apanya?"

Semua mata kemudian tertuju kepada pemilik suara itu. Dan ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Orang brengsek macam dia, tidak pantas menjadi Hokage!", teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke...", gumam Naruto.

"Orang yang tega meninggalkan dan menyakiti wanita yang begitu mencintainya, apa pantas menjadi Hokage? Dia Cuma pria brengsek yang tahunya menyakiti wanita saja!", ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hei Uchiha, jaga bicaramu!", tegur salah satu tetua.

"Diam kau orang tua! Atau mau kalian semua kuhabisi disini!", ujar Sasuke lalu menatap tajam dengan Sharingannya.

Para tertua bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang menunjukkan aura gelapnya.

"Jika Hokagenya adalah Naruto, lebih baik aku berhenti jadi Shinobi saja. Aku tak mau dipimpin oleh pria brengsek macam dia!", ujar Sasuke lalu melepas ikat kepala Konoha miliknya dan melemparkannya di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Benar, aku juga tak mau punya Hokage seperti Naruto!", ujar Sakura lalu mengikuti perbuatan Sasuke.

"Aku juga lebih baik aku jadi orang biasa saja daripada diperintah Hokage macam dia!", ujar Ino lalu melemparkan ikat kepalanya juga.

"Kau brengsek Naruto! Tahu begini aku takkan menyerahkan Hinata padamu!", teriak Kiba lalu melemparkan miliknya juga.

"Kami kecewa padamu Naruto", ujar Lee juga melemparkan ikat kepalanya.

"Kau memang anak bodoh Naruto!", ujar Chouji lalu melemparkan miliknya juga.

"Hah mendokusai, aku juga harus ikut-ikutan seperti ini", ujar Shikamaru juga melemparkan miliknya.

Tenten dan Shino juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..", gumam Sai lalu melemparkan miliknya juga.

"Kami pergi Naruto, semoga kau hidup bahagia memerintah desa ini", ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi diikuti teman-teman lainnya.

"Teman-teman...", gumam Naruto lalu menatap nanar 10 pelindung kepala yang tergeletak di depan kakinya.

"Naruto tak perlu khawatir, masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu. Kita pasti hidup bahagia", ujar Shion lalu merangkul lengan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Shion dengan kasar lalu pergi dari situ.

Naruto kemudian naik ke monumen ukiran batu Hokage dan duduk atas ukiran batu ayahnya, Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan terlihat frustasi.

"Apa enaknya jadi Hokage jika seperti ini? Aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai dan mengecewakan teman-temanku. Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh dan brengsek", ujar Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Tapi di sisi lain, aku sudah menjadi Hokage dan harus memimpin dan melindungi desa. Demi kepentingan desa aku harus menikah dengan Shion yang sama sekali tak kucintai. Aku bisa gila dengan semua ini, Ayah dan Ibu tolonglah bantu aku..", ujar Naruto.

Sementara di rumah Hinata, Hinata terlihat murung lagi. Dia mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari. Matanya terlihat sembab karena tadi malam terus menangis. Hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk duri tajam melihat Naruto dan Shion begitu mesra di hadapannya kemarin.

"Naruto-kun, teganya kau bermesraan seperti itu di hadapanku...", gumam Hinata.

"Lebih baik aku pergi jauh darisini agar aku tak melihatmu lagi dan bisa hidup dengan tenang...", gumam Hinata lagi.

Dua hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dan Shion. Semuanya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Dari gedung acara, dekorasi dan segala tetek-bengek yang berhubungan dengan acara pernikahan sudah tersedia. Kini Naruto dan Shion sedang didandani di kamar rias. Shion sudah memakai gaun putih pengantinnya yang indah dan sekarang sedang di make-up oleh penata rias. Sedangkan Naruto telah terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang bagus dan keren. Shion terlihat sangat bahagia dan Naruto kebalikannya, Naruto terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat.

"Naruto, akhirnya hari pernikahan kita telah tiba. Aku sudah tak sabar mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan dan akhirnya hidup bersama denganmu sebagai suami-istri", ujar Shion sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hokage-sama bagaimana hasil riasanku? Cucok banget kan?", tanya sang penata rias yang ternyata seorang okama.

"Hn", gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk lemah.

Kemudian Shizune masuk ke kamar rias dan menyapa mereka.

"Naruto, Shion kalian sudah siap? Acara pernikahannya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi", tanya Shizune selaku panitia acara.

"Yosh kami sudah siap!", ujar Shion sambil merangkul lengan Naruto.

"Naruto sebentar ya aku berbicara dengan tetua negaraku dulu", ujar Shion lalu keluar dari kamar rias.

Setelah Shion keluar, Shizune menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, ini ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu", ujar Shizune lalu merogoh saku bajunya.

"Apa itu Shizune-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah surat dari Hinata untukmu", ujar Shizune.

"Surat? Dari Hinata?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya, kau bacalah, aku keluar dulu", ujar Shizune lalu keluar dari kamar rias.

"Hinata...", gumam Naruto lalu mulai membuka surat itu. 

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 8 update! Naruto dibuat babak belur dua kali disini, pertama oleh Kiba setelah itu Sasuke. Mungkin itu balasan setimpal untuknya yang telah salah memilih keputusan dan menyakiti Hinata lagi.

Yak chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, jadi tunggu aja ya. Author janji endingnya pasti bahagia...

Balas review dulu:

Oa: yah Naruto memang ngak bisa melawan karena dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Thx buat RnR!

Lavender bhity-chan: Menyedihkan ya... Memang aku sengaja buat gitu agar ceritanya lebih bervariasi. Thx buat RnR!

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: Ya memang kasihan. Disakiti oleh si baka Naruto berulang kali. Hahaha boleh juga mimpimu itu XD. Thx buat RnR!

Kensuchan: Maaf itu adalah tuntutan peran *dihajar Hinata FC* Tentu aja endingnya NaruHina. Thx buat RnR!

HyuNami NaruNata: Ok! Memang benar katamu itu! Thx buat RnR!

Hudexxx69: Ok! Thx buat RnR!z

Lavender for orange: Hahahaha.. Makasih! Hinata memang cewek yg tegar. Thx buat RnR!

Nitya-chan: Tetua memang cuma kerjanya ngurusin politik ngak pernah mikirin perasaan orang lain. Thx buat RnR!

Amanda-wanda chan: Ok! Thx! Ya memang seperti itulah para tetua disini. Sasuke memang sekarang mengidap sister complex. Jadi dia ingin selalu melindungi Hinata dan membalas siapapun yg berani menyakiti Hinata. Thx buat RnR!

Dark Lucaryo: Ok, makasih! Sasuke memang niat membunuh Naruto tapi untungnya dihentikan Sai jadi ngak sekarat. Thx buat RnR!

ShinRanXNaruHina: Shion jadi orang ketiga disini. Tapi Naruto bakal jadi dengan Hinata bukan Shion. Hinata bisa nangis gitu karena merasa sakit hati banget. Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Benar dilema yang besar. Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Dilaedogawa 12: Maaf tuntutan peran XD #plak. Ok, Thx buat RnR!

Lavender for orange: Tetua mmng cuma mikirin politik. Hahaha ide kamu bagus juga XD. Naruto terpaksa milih Shion karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada Desa. Tapi tenang pasti endingnya NaruHina. Naruto mmng sudah merasa bersalah dan menyesal sekarang. Thx buat RnR!

Ujhethejamers: Wah thx! Yah saran kamu diterima. Tentu saja NaruHina! Thx buat RnR!

Arigatou buat para readers yg masih setia mengikuti kelanjutan cerita ini. Saran dari para readers sekalian sangat bermanfaat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dengan semakin banyak review, author makin semangat menulis fic ini. Jadi sekali lagi:

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	9. Chapter 9

AISHITERU HINATA!

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Summary : Perang Dunia Ninja telah berakhir, setelah kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto akan segera diangkat jadi Hokage dan kini telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya, karena sebuah ramuan Naruto menjadi tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bagaimanakah Hinata mengatasinya?

Chapter 9 – I Will Stay By Your Side Forever!

**Setelah Shion keluar, Shizune menghampiri Naruto.**

"**Naruto, ini ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu", ujar Shizune lalu merogoh saku bajunya.**

"**Apa itu Shizune-san?", tanya Naruto.**

"**Ini adalah surat dari Hinata untukmu", ujar Shizune.**

"**Surat? Dari Hinata?", tanya Naruto kaget.**

"**Ya, kau bacalah, aku keluar dulu", ujar Shizune lalu keluar dari kamar rias.**

"**Hinata...", gumam Naruto lalu mulai membuka surat itu.**

Naruto langsung membuka surat itu. Lalu mulai membacanya. Terlihat tulisan Hinata begitu rapi dan indah. Dan inilah isi suratnya:

_**Halo, Naruto-kun!**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau baik-baik saja.**_

_**Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu atas perhatian dan cintamu selama ini padaku. Aku sangat senang bisa menerima semua itu darimu. Kau adalah lelaki yang pertama kali aku cintai. Walaupun dulu kau sepertinya tak terlalu memerhatikanku tapi akhirnya aku senang kau bisa balik memperhatikanku dan mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia menerima itu semua.**_

_**Aku ingin juga menyampaikan bahwa Naruto-kun adalah orang yang paling berharga di mataku. Naruto-kun yang telah memberiku semangat untuk hidup lagi sewaktu dulu aku patah semangat karena menganggap diriku ini sangat lemah. Tapi kau selalu menyemangatiku dan karena itu aku juga menjadi semangat untuk meneruskan kehidupan ini.**_

_**Terima kasih juga karena dengan bersama Naruto-kun aku bisa menikmati indahnya cinta. Naruto-kun selalu menemaniku, melindungiku dan terlebih selalu mengajakku kencan. Tahukah Naruto-kun jika aku sangat bahagia jika jalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersamamu? Hal itu adalah hal yang selalu kuimpikan sejak dulu dan setelah menjadi nyata, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku ingin selamanya di sisi Naruto-kun sambil bergandengan tangan.**_

_**Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berencana lain. Impianku itu mungkin terlalu tinggi. Aku tahu, aku tak mungkin selamanya berada di sisi Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun kini adalah seorang hokage, seorang pemimpin desa yang harus memprioritaskan kepentingan desa. Jadi apapun keputusan yang terbaik yang diambil oleh desa harus Naruto-kun ikuti.**_

_**Aku sebenarnya tak rela melepas Naruto-kun tetapi aku ikhlas jika Naruto-kun lebih memilih desa daripada aku. Itu semua adalah hak dari Naruto-kun untuk mengambil keputusan. Aku Cuma bisa pasrah dan tetap berharap bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya.**_

_**Naruto-kun aku memang selalu sakit hati jika Naruto-kun terlihat mesra dengan Shion. Dadaku terasa sesak dan hatiku seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Aku ingin mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu tapi begitu sulit untuk dihilangkan. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari Konoha. Agar aku tak tersakiti lagi melihat Naruto-kun dan Shion. Aku ingin mencoba hidup damai di tempat yang baru. **_

_**Tapi Naruto-kun biarpun begitu aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan karena kau adalah orang yang paling spesial didalam hidupku. Kau adalah memori yang paling indah dalam hidupku ini. Senyumanmu, cengiranmu, candaanmu, tingkahmu yang konyol, hangatnya pelukanmu, aku tak bisa melupakan semua itu. Semua tentang dirimu selalu membuatku lebih hidup dan bahagia. Kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai Naruto-kun, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Biarpun kau tak menjadi milikku, aku tak apa-apa. Asal kau bahagia, aku juga pasti bahagia. Karena cinta tak harus memiliki.**_

_**Naruto-kun aku juga minta maaf, aku tak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu hari ini. Karena hari ini juga bertepatan hari aku akan pergi keluar desa. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia bersama Shion. Semoga kalian menjadi suami-istri yang bahagia dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia pula.**_

_**Maaf juga kalau surat ini kepanjangan, aku Cuma ingi mencurahkan segala yang ingin kukatakan padamu untuk terakhir kali sebelum kita berpisah. Mungkin ini adalah hari kita terakhir kali berkomunikasi. Karena mungkin kita takkan berjumpa lagi.**_

_**Naruto-kun maafkanlah juga jika aku banyak salah padamu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkannya.**_

_**Akhir kata, semoga hidupmu menyenangkan dan Naruto-kun...**_

_**Aku mencintaimu selamanya...**_

_** Hyuuga**__** Hinata**_

"Hi-Hinata...hiks..hiks", gumam Naruto sambil terisak. Air mata Naruto bercucuran tanpa henti.

"Aku memang lelaki yang brengsek Hinata...Aku sangat bodoh.. tega meninggalkanmu yang begitu mencintaiku...Aku tak pantas kamu cintai...hiks..", ujar Naruto sambil terisak.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku selama ini Hinata...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Naruto!", panggil Shion yang kini mulai memasuki kamar rias.

Naruto langsung menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan surat Hinata ke dalam sakunya.

"Kita harus segera bersiap, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai", ujar Shion.

"Ya, aku mengerti", ujar Naruto.

Acara pernikahan pun dimulai. Setelah acara pembukaan kini Shion memasuki gedung acara bersama pendamping pengantin. Naruto telah menunggu bersama pendeta di depan altar. Shion berjalan dengan anggunnya dan terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Acara pernikahan itu dihadiri orang-orang penting di negara Hi dan negara iblis. Beberapa shinobi Konoha juga hadir. Anbu menjaga keamanan pernikahan itu.

Akhirnya Shion sampai di depan altar dan kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Shion terus tersenyum pada Naruto sementara Naruto Cuma memandang Shion dengan datar.

Pendeta membacakan kalimat-kalimat pembuka dan setelah selesai, Kini adalah pengucapan ikrar nikah.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage dari Konoha, bersediakah engkau menjadi suami dari Shion, miko dari negara iblis?", tanya pendeta.

Naruto Cuma terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya kini kembali mengingat surat Hinata. Dia teringat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Hinata.

"_**Aku mencintaimu selamanya..."**_

"Ng..aku...aku..", ujar Naruto tergagap.

Pendeta memandang bingung dan Shion juga tampak cemas dan bingung melihat Naruto.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bisa...", ujar Naruto.

"EH?" Semua orang disitu kaget.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menikah denganmu Shion. Aku masih mencintai Hinata. Aku harus mengejarnya sebelum dia pergi", ujar Naruto lalu langsung lari dari gedung acara itu.

"Naruto tunggu!", teriak Shion.

Para hadirin kaget dan mulai ribut melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei kalian para Anbu cepat kejar Naruto!", perintah tetua.

"Siap, Koharu-sama!", ujar para Anbu.

Naruto berlari dengan sangat kencang, tapi para Anbu mulai mengejarnya.

"Hei Naruto berhenti! Kau harus melanjutkan acara pernikahan!", teriak anbu.

"Tidak! Aku harus mencari Hinata!", ujar Naruto lalu menambah kecepatan larinya.

Naruto berlari kencang menuju gerbang desa. Namun para Anbu masih mengejarnya.

"Tunggu aku Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

_Sementara itu di gerbang desa_

"Nee-chan, apa nee-chan serius ingin pergi dari Konoha?", tanya Hanabi.

"Ini sudah keputusanku Hana-chan. Aku akan tinggal di desa kecil di utara negara Hi untuk mendalami ilmu tentang obat-obatan herbal", ujar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi disini juga kan bisa. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh kesana?", tanya Hanabi.

"Disana lebih bagus untuk mempelajarinya Hana-chan karena banyak ahli obat herbal disana. Jadi disana aku bisa belajar banyak dari mereka", ujar Hinata.

"Tapi aku tak rela nee-chan pergi. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Nee-chan...", ujar Hanabi sedih.

"Aku tahu Hanabi, tapi ini demi masa depanku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi shinobi dan berusaha menjadi ahli obat-obatan. Aku juga pasti merindukan Hana-chan dan Otou-san.", ujar Hinata.

"Huaaa..Nee-chan...", ujar Hanabi sambil menangis lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis imoutou-ku tersayang..Nee-chan janji akan selalu memberi kabar pada kalian..", ujar Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Hanabi.

"Huaa..Hinata-nee-chan...", ujar Hanabi masih terisak.

"Sudah-sudah nanti kelihatan jelek lho. Perempuan itu akan tambah manis jika tersenyum", ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Hanabi lalu menghapus airmata Hanabi.

"Nee-chan janji ya akan selalu memberi kabar?", tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja aku berjanji!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hanabi membalas senyum Hinata.

"Begitu dong, kan lebih cantik jika tersenyum begitu", ujar Hinata.

"Ko, Arigatou sudah mengantarku sampai disini. Tolong jagalah Otou-san dan Hana-chan", ujar Hinata.

"_Hai_, Hinata-sama!", jawab Ko.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalian baik-baiklah di rumah, Hanabi dengar-dengaranlah pada Otou-san. JAA!", ujar Hinata lalu mulai melangkah pergi darisitu.

"Jaa Hinata-nee-chan!", ujar Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan Hinata-sama!", ujar Ko.

Hinata kemudian berbalik dan segera melangkah keluar gerbang desa. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan.

"HINATA! HINATA!

Hinata segera berbalik dan kaget melihat orang yang kini berlari mendekatinya sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata.

"Hinata tunggu aku...", ujar Naruto dan kini sudah dekat di hadapan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya hari ini hari pernikahanmu?", tanya Hinata.

"Hinata kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", Hinata kaget.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Hinata. Kumohon jangan pergi..", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku harus pergi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha dan memulai hidup baru di tempat lain", ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut bersamamu!", ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Ta-tapi kini Naruto-kun adalah Hokage kan? Tak mungkin meninggalkan desa..", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu! Lebih baik aku melepas jabatanku jadi Hokage daripada tidak bersama wanita yang sangat kucintai!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata.

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu. Aku ingin selalu ada disisimu dan selalu membahagiakanmu!", ujar Naruto.

GREEBB

Hinata memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku sudah salah membuat keputusan. Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Shion. Aku hanya mencintaimu Hinata. Hanya kau perempuan yang pantas berada di sisiku", ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..Aku sangat senang mendengar perkataanmu itu...Aku juga akan selalu ada di sisi Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata...", ujar Naruto.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

Tiba-tiba para Anbu datang bersama para tetua dan Tsunade. Lalu menyusul Shion bersama para pengawalnya.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini? Meninggalkan pesta pernikahanmu. Cepat kembali dan selesaikan acara pernikahanmu!", ujar tetua.

"Tidak mau! Aku tak mau menikah dengan Shion!", jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?!", ujar tetua geram.

"Aku mencintai Hinata! Hanya dia perempuan yang akan aku nikahi. Aku takkan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Anbu-anbu, cepat tangkap Naruto dan seret dia kembali dengan paksa!", perintah tetua.

Anbu-anbu segera berlari mendekati Naruto tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang mereka. Para Anbu terhenti dan kaget melihat orang-orang yang menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan berani-berani mendekati mereka berdua!", ujar seorang yang berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kami takkan membiarkan kalian memisahkan mereka berdua!", ujar Sakura.

"Kami disini adalah teman-teman NaruHina yang akan selalu melindungi cinta mereka berdua!", ujar Ino.

"ITU BENAR! ITU BENAR!", ujar Rock Lee dengan semangat.

"Hei kalian minggir. Jangan menghalangi kami!", ujar anbu.

"Tidak bisa langkahi mayat kami dulu jika ingin menyentuh mereka!", ujar Sasuke.

Para Anbu dan Konoha Rookie bersiap untuk bertarung.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua langsung terdiam dan tertuju pada empunya suara keras tersebut yaitu Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kalian ingin membuat kekacauan?! Ini masih dalam desa Konoha. Apa kata penduduk sipil jika melihat pertumpahan darah antar Shinobi Konoha di dalam desa? Para penduduk akan jadi takut dan takkan mempercayai lagi para Shinobi!", ujar Tsunade.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama..", ujar para anbu.

"Ya sudah..Lalu Naruto, apa kau benar-benar tak ingin menikah?!", tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, aku tak mau! Aku Cuma mencintai Hinata dan dialah satu-satunya wanita yang ingin aku nikahi! Jadi jangan menghalangiku!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau keputusanmu sudah begitu", ujar Tsunade.

"Tapi jika dia tak menikah dengan Shion, mau taruh dimana muka kita Tsunade?", tanya tetua.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto adalah anak yang keras kepala. Sungguh susah merubah tabiatnya itu", ujar Tsunade.

"Tapi Naruto jika ini keputusanmu, berarti kami akan mencabut jabatanmu sebagai Hokage!", ujar petinggi negara Hi.

"Tak apa-apa! Silahkan! Aku tak peduli lagi! Yang penting aku bersama Hinata selamanya! Aku juga akan berhenti jadi shinobi dan hidup bersama Hinata di luar desa!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami permisi!", ujar petinggi lalu mereka bersama para tetua dan anbu langsung pergi darisitu.

"Shion-sama, apa perlu kami mulai memaksa Naruto?", tanya komandan pengawal.

"Tak perlu..Kita pulang saja..", ujar Shion.

"Baiklah Shion-sama!", ujar komandan.

"_**Semoga kau bahagia Naruto...", batin Shion.**_

Kemudian Shion dan rombongannya pergi darisitu.

"Hinata-chan dengan begini, tak ada lagi yang menganggu kita. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Umm...Aku senang sekali hari ini Naruto-kun. Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi", ujar Hinata lalu membalas senyum Naruto.

Sasuke dkk kemudian menghampiri pasangan NaruHina.

"Naruto, tolong bahagiakan Hina-chan ya. Jangan pernah kau sakiti lagi. Jika kudengar dia disakiti lagi olehmu. Aku pasti akan langsung memotong lehermu!", ujar Sasuke.

Semua bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"I-iya Teme aku tahu..Tapi perkataanmu barusan begitu sadis ya...", ujar Naruto.

"Hei bodoh jangan sakiti Hinata lagi ya. Kau harus membahagiakannya. Dia kuserahkan padamu sepenuhnya", ujar Kiba.

"Aku mengerti Kiba! Aku pasti membahagiakannya!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto semoga kau bahagia bersama Hinata!", ujar mereka serempak. (minus Shino dan Shikamaru)

"Ya-ya terima kasih semuanya!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Arigatou minna!", ujar Hinata.

"Nee-chan semoga berbahagia bersama Naruto-nii-chan!", ujar Hanabi.

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan! Tolong jaga Otou-san dengan baik ya!", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu! JAA NE!", ujar Naruto.

"Semuanya kami pergi dulu! Aku pasti merindukan kalian!", ujar Hinata.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Semua orang kaget mendengar suara itu dan segera berbalik melihat. Ternyata suara baritone itu milik sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahanda Hinata dan Hanabi.

"O-otousan?", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama...", ujar Naruto kaget.

Hiashi kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi tatapannya begitu tajam, membuat semua bergidik ngeri terutama Naruto karena Naruto-lah yang ditatapnya.

Hiashi kemudian sampai di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dengan takut dan badannya bergetar.

PUKK..

"Tolong jaga anakku..", ujar Hiashi setelah menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto kaget dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Te-tentu saja Hiashi sama. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik!", ujar Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Hn", gumam Hiashi lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

GREBB..

"Arigatou, Otou-san, sudah merestuiku bersama Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

Hiasahi melihat Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis. Hinata lalu melepas pelukannya dan Hiashi berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Semoga kau bahagia nak...", ujar Hiashi lalu memegang atas kepala Hinata.

"Aku pasti bahagia di sisi Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

"Teman-teman JAA!", ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"JAAA!"

"Ayo Hinata kita memulai hidup baru!", ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Umm", ujar Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Aishiteru Hinata!"

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun!"

Akhirnya kedua insan itu hidup bersama. Cinta memang dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Walaupun segala halangan mencoba memisahkan cinta mereka berdua, tapi karena ikatan cinta yang begitu kuat, mereka dapat mengatasinya dan dapat kembali bersama.

Naruto untuk Hinata dan Hinata untuk Naruto. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua.

THE END

Yosh akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Akhirnya NaruHina bisa hidup bahagia. Maaf kalo endingnya kayaknya alurnya terlampau cepat. Author memang ngebet pengen nyelesain fic ini secepatnya.

Terima kasih pada readers semua yang telah setia mengikuti dan membaca fanfic ini terutama yang telah memberikan saran lewat review. Saran-saran itu sangat berguna bagi author dan menjadi semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Balas Review dulu:

Amanda-wacha chan: Yah memang itu adegan terbaik di chap 8. Naruto memang kasihan karena dihajar dua kali. Thx buat RnR!

Naruhina naruhina 35: Naruto memang baka dari awalnya. Memang naruto ngak jadi nikah sama Shion. Thx buat RnR

Ujhethejamers: Ok! Sankyuu! Naruto akhirnya batal nikah dengan Shion dan ngejar Hinata. Mungkin udah cukup nyiksa batin Naruto. Thx buat RnR!

Guest: sorry gue masih newbie dan bukan senior jadi maaf kalo belum bisa bikin fic yang keren. Saya masih dalam proses pembelajaran untuk nulis fic. Tentu saja pengalaman dibutuhkan untuk menulis fic bukan langsung instan.

Lavender bhity-chan: Sankyuu! Hahaha sampai mewek-mewek ya? Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Huddexxx69: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Nitya-chan: Yah Naruto memang awalnya salah mengambil keputusan tapi akhirnya dia sadar dan lebih memilih bersama Hinata. Thx buat RnR!

Namikaze immah-chan sapphire: Hehehehe! Ceritanya menyedihkan ya? Aku ngak sangka. Endingnya sudah NaruHina nih! OK! Thx buat RnR!

Jihan fitrina: Hahahaha... OK! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: Ya endingnya NaruHina tapi ngak terlalu romantis nih. Happy endinglah! Thx buat RnR!

Dilaedogawa12: OK! Sankyuu! Yah chap ini udah ending! Thx buat RnR!

Yami hibichiru: Aku balas review chap 8 aja ya? Naruto memang menyesal jadi dia ngak berani lawan Sasuke. Konoha Rokie lakukan kayak gitu memang karena kecewa sama Naruto. Hahaha Sasuke memang kejam! Thx buat RnR!

Neko-chan: Ngak apa-apa, makasih udah review! Aku ngak nyangka bisa bikin para readers nangis baca fic ini. Ya plan B mungkin seperti itulah. The Rokiie kan memang ingin menyatukan kembali NaruHina. Hinata memang menderita tapi akhirnya bahagia kok bersama Naruto. Thx buat RnR!

Gadiezt Lavender: Yah tim rokie memang solid dan setia kawan. Shion memang centil disini. Sasuke kan memang orang yang jenius jadi perkataannya kebanyakan benar. Hahaha jangan dong nanti Sasuke jadi kriminal lagi. Tapi konfliknya dah habis karena chap ini udah ending. Thx buat RnR!

Memang fanfic ini telah berakhir tapi maukkah para readers sekalian memberikan komen terakhir lewat review?

Review Please?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

Oh iya numpang promosi nih #plak#

Gue lagi bikin fic baru dengan judul Samurai Force, pairnya NaruHina juga dengan genre Adventure/Romance. Kalo readers ada yang berkenan membaca fic itu diucapkan terima kasih, jangan lupa saran lewat review.

Arigatou!


End file.
